Not Your Average Host
by Sapphir3Tig3r
Summary: A new student shows up at the Ouran high school. Now this new student becomes a host. But like Haruhi she's a girl. More like a tomboy to be exact. How will she survive as a member of the Host Club? Will she also be able to understand love at her school?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

It was a regular day for the Ouran High School and the Host Club. Until one new student appeared. Let the story begin!

"Students we have a new student coming in today," announced the teacher in Haruhi's classroom. "I expect you all to be nice and be on your best behavior. You may come in now."

The door slid open. All eyes stared at the doorway. In walked the new student wearing a neat boy's uniform.

"Today should be interesting," said Kaoru.

"Yeah. This guy could be our king's twin brother," stated Hikaru, "except the newbie here guy has brown hair."

What they said was true. The new student did look like Tamaki. He had short chocolate colored cropped hair and perfect tan skin. His eyes were a delicate and lovely light shade of violet. He was slim looking and showed a handsome smile. All the girls went crazy over him and squealed out of excitement. Because of his good looks, it was obvious that he would become the newest host.

"Everyone meet Nao Minori." (Note: Nao means "honest". Minori means beautiful harbor") "I hope you will enjoy learning here and make new friends. Take a seat wherever there is an empty spot."

"Thank you," replied Nao smiling at the crowd of students. But then the smile faded as he walked down the isles looking for a desk to sit at.

Nao found a seat beside Haruhi who was sitting in front of the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. Nao sat down and immediately, without delay the two twins shouted in jubilee welcoming the new student.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome Nao," they shouted in unison. "Being here will be a fun experience for you and for us."

They leaned over both sides of Nao's shoulders, grinning mischievously. "Get away from me," Nao responded harshly. Then the twins slowly backed away.

"Jeez this guy really has an attitude problem," whispered Hikaru to Kaoru.

"Yeah he sure does," Kaoru whispered back.

"Well maybe because you two caught him by surprise," added Haruhi. Then she turned to Nao and said, "Don't worry Nao. They really aren't as bad as they seem."

"Hmph," they grunted.

Nao turned his head and gave Haruhi a cold glare. "Why are you talking to me?" he retorted.

"Ehh?" Haruhi said in shock. _"Okay…? Maybe this guy isn't as friendly as he looks."_

**After Class **

**_Nao's' POV_**

"_My first day of school here and already I hate it. Why did my father have to send me here? Oh right, cause I had a fight with another student at my old school. But at least I liked that one more. They didn't have annoying students. Now I'm stuck at this junk."_ I thought while taking a stroll through the hallways.

This place all seemed too glamorous for me. Golden walls and ceilings, red carpets wherever I walk, crystal glass windows, marble statues of some famous dead person, and to top it off an exquisite chandelier hanging in every classroom. I hate this school. I want to go to a public school where other common teens go. But father would kill me if I ever did. Oh why did he have to run such a huge business?

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. So I stumbled upon some random door.

"_The music room?"_ I wondered what was in here.

I took hold of the door handle and prompt it open. As I did a burst of light shot out and rose petals danced around. The light was too intense for me thus I shut my eyes securely. The light grew fainter and I slowly opened my eyes to see something, which made me wish I kept my eyes shut. A group of teenager boys were gathered around one specific guy who was sitting in a golden chair with a red silk cushion I'm guessing.

"_What the hell is this?"_

"Welcome to the Host Club stranger," said the guy who was surrounded by the others.

"Wh-what is this?" I asked in shock.

"This here is the Host Club, did you not hear what I said?" asked the blond one in the chair.

"I…I….?" I was too astonished to say anything. This whole thing was all too much and yet somehow really pathetic.

"Hey it's you again," said one of the twins.

"What are you doing here? You're no fun." Stated the other twin.

"Fine. Whatever, I am so out of here!" I said frustrated heading towards the door. But I was shortly stopped because of some idiot blocking the door.

"My apologies for their rude manners. Stay here with me," the blond insisted gracefully. His eyes shown with radiance and tenderness. He gestured his hand out in such an appealing matter.

"Maybe on the other hand…," I started. "Hell no! Get out of my way you freaky homo!" I shouted. Then the blond crept into a corner, sulking.

"_Jeez what's his problem?"_

"How?" I heard him say just before I was about to exit the room. "How could you deny my good looks? My handsomeness? My courteousness? My poetic figure of love and beauty?"

I turned my head to where he was, still sulking. Then I replied, "Cause I'm not gay. Now good bye."

"Wait Nao!" I heard another voice say.

I swiftly turned around and furiously yelled, "What?"

The one who stopped me was that same teenage boy who talked to me in class. I didn't exactly remember all their names thoughI didn't care either. "Look," he began "I know we sort of had a bad start in the beginning."

"You want to be friends don't you?" I cut him off, "Well I don't need any here. Especially with a group of rich bastards! You guys are all the same. I know it."

"Not quite," interrupted the guy with raven hair and who was wearing glasses. "You see here as a host one of us is a girl, who is also very poor. With a female's point of view of things that's differs from the rest of us. So apparently your theory is incorrect."

"Oh don't be such a smart ass!"

"Actually it's true," said Haruhi. " I'm the female of this group and I'm not that poor!" she shouted towards Kyouya. Then she looked back at me. "Trust me this isn't all bad. Being a host that is. We have our ups and downs but it still isn't bad."

"Yeah so stop being such a meanie!" whined the little blond boy holding a stuffed bunny.

"Whatever," I shrugged. "Now I will be leaving." That's what I thought until someone else stopped me. The guy with glasses grabbed roughly onto my wrist.

**-A light bulb lights up-**

"Hey! Let go!"

"You will leave once you apologize to our king," he said.

"King? You have got to be kidding me. How the hell is that chicken a king?" I looked over at the so-called king again and gave him an unkind stare. But then I thought that if I apologize now I could leave this place quicker. "Fine." I gave in.

I walked up to him and looked down at his with disdain. He looked so ridiculous scrunched in that corner I gave a small chuckle. "Sorry and now good bye." I ran towards the door. Finally I was home free from this room filled with abnormal rich bastards. Although as I ran my foot caught onto the carpet and I fell. While I was falling I bumped into a stand, which was holding up a glass vase. Then down went the vase. It made a loud crashing noise.

"Hmmm what do you know? That's the same exact vase Haruhi bumped into when she knocked it over," stated Kyouya. "That was also the replacement vase. The _only_ replacement vase. You know what that means. You will need to pay for the damage which is 8 million yen."

"8 million yen? That doesn't sound like much. My father can easily pay for the damage," I cried out.

"But because it was our _only _substitute vase, it is now irreplaceable. I'm afraid we have no choice but to..."

"Wait, wait, wait a minute!" I said without letting him finish what he was about to say. "All of this is totally unfair! It's your entire fault! If you let me out sooner this wouldn't have happened."

I could tell the two twins were snickering evilly. They ran up to me, lifted me up, and brought me over to that blond guy. I struggled loose but no matter what they wouldn't let go. The guy sulking in the corner got up and recovered from his brief dilemma.

"Tamaki is my name and I will allow you to choose your fate," he declared. "You will either be the Host Club's dog or you will have to earn 5,000 designations from our guests."

"What!"

"_Which was worse? Being ordered around these bozos or being crowded by all those girly girls?"_

"I choose neither!"

"Then you will be sent to prison and be released in 17 years. That vase was very costly. Now it's the or was the, the original vase of its kind," explained Kyouya. "You're lucky we won't press charges on it. Now choose."

"_Whatever I choose is the path to hell. What am I to do? Be their slave? No way I am not going to take orders from these bastareds! But 5,000 designations, these hosts get them cause of their looks and nothing else. I can't act like them, it's impossible for me. I know that I'm cold and harsh and I can't even say a polite comment to anyone I don't like. To these people and this school there is nothing nice to comment about. But 17 years in jail, I won't survive there! Or maybe I would."_

I had to choose and I regretfully chose. It took me awhile to answer. I finally responded, " I'll somehow earn 5,000 designations."

"Great! Welcome to the Host Club!" exclaimed Tamaki. "Oh don't worry about how you look. You're not… ummm… how to put this…"

"Repulsive." Kyouya put in.

"In fact, Nao-chan could be Tamaki's twin brother! You'll be able to pay off your debt in no time. We'll have so much fun together!" exclaimed Honey.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" I asked.

"Well it's not as bad as being their pooch," Haruhi remarked. "Don't worry. I'll help you out whenever you get stuck. Maybe you'll turn to like the Host Club like I did."

"I'm gonna kill myself soon," I sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Also in this story Haruhi has not completely paid off her dept. She still has about 300 more designations.**

**Enjoy!**

**Cue Theme Song- Kiss Kiss Fall In Love **

"Okay rookie listen carefully cause I'm only gonna say this once," stated Tamaki pointing his delicate finger at Nao who was still astonished from what he just agreed to.

"To earn 5,000 designations you must woo the guests with complimentary gestures like so." He shifted himself so he was face to face with Nao and placed his finger under his chin, lifting it up slowly and passionately. With a low and modest voice he said caringly, "Your eyes are as beautiful as the violet diamond of my solitary heart." (A/N Warning: I am really bad with all this mushy and lovey stuff.)

"That's dumb," Nao criticized as he shoved Tamaki's hand from his face. "Also there is no such thing as a purple diamond!"

"Aahh," sighed Tamaki. " You'd be surprised to what kind of wonderful gems there are in the world. But in other words this is the only way to flatter them and also it's the _only_ way to pay off your debt. Win the hearts of 5,000 pretty girls and your debt will be done with."

"Hmph."

"Also you must address me as your senpai. As well as the rest of the host members like Kyouya- senpai, Kaoru- senpai, Hikaru- senpai, Mori- senpai, and Honey- senpai. Except for Haruhi. Just call her Haruhi."

"What?" said Haruhi offended by his statement. 

"Haruhi, you're still a Trainee. Don't worry you'll catch up to the real host members soon." 

"I am not calling any of you bastards senpai! I'll just call you Chicken Freak," Nao shouted lecturing about Tamaki as Chicken Freak. Then he looked towards Kyouya. "And you I'll call Mr. Nerdy Birdy. You two twins are the Disorderly Duo!"

"The Disorderly Duo?" the twins said in unison. "Not much of a threat."

"I don't care!" Nao spun around and became aware of the 10-foot giant standing in front of him. "Uhhh Mori, let's see. What shall I call you?"

"He is Takashi!" brought up a mini high-pitched voice. Nao looked down to see where that noise was coming from. He bent down so he was about the same height the same as Honey.

"Hey there Pipsqueak," Nao mocked as he flicked his forehead. "You're so small and short."

"Don't make fun of me!" Honey scowled. 

"Why do you have to carry that stupid bunny around with you?"

"Y-you don't think it's cute?" Honey whined.

"No way! Not at all," Nao scoffed.

"Y-you don't…sniff… think…sniff… I'm cute?" Nao noticed Honey was about to cry. Honey rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe the tears off his face.

"_Oh no! What a crybaby! Now he's gonna bawl his eyes out." _Nao thought rapidly. "No, no, no don't cry," he said tenderly. "You…you're…cu…cu…cough, cute." He stuttered. _"Gawd I really did not want to say that." _

He patted Honey on the head and swerved through his smooth blond hair. 

**-A light bulb lights up-**

"Okay since that is settled it is time for our guests to arrive," intervened Tamaki.

"Stop right there!" shouted a voice coming out of nowhere. The room began to shake and the sound of gears could be heard. Then out popped a young teenage girl in the girl's uniform of the school with a red bow tied in her brunette pony tailed hair. She was spinning on a platform as she was rose from the floor.Then the platform came to a complete stop.

"Who-who are you?" said Nao dazed.

"Ha ha!" she giggled. "I am the Ouran Host Club's full time manager, Renge!" (A/N I hardly know any of these characters last names so I'll mostly be referring to them by using their first name or nickname.) 

"A female manager?" Nao said in disbelief.

"Yeah you got a problem with that newbie!"

"No, not really it just seems unbelievable to have a female to manage such a poor organization."

"We are not a poor organization!" brought up Tamaki as he stood in his own dramatic pose. "We shed our love and beauty to those helpless individuals. It's our society that gives this school a complete meaning of life!"

"There's more to life than just beauty you know," muttered Nao. 

"Don't try and explain that to him. He doesn't entirely understand it and won't accept this notion either," admitted Haruhi.

"Back to business. Nao-kun!" Renge said pointing at him. "You are hereby named as the Reckless Type!"

"I'm the what?" questioned Nao.

"Oh ho how could I forget?" Tamaki said while laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing about?"

"As a host member you must have your own personality features to identify your nature which we can make use to and to answer our customers. We all have our own unique qualities," Kyouya began to explain while he was writing some random stuff on his clipboard he held onto. Then he looked up at Nao and continued to explain. "Let's start with Tamaki, our prince type. We have Mori, our wild type. Honey, the loli-shota type. Hikaru and Kaori, the two devil types. Me as our cool type. And lastly Haruhi, the natural type. Among the many variations we pride ourselves of." At the end of his speech they were all holding different colored roses, except for Haruhi.

"So I'm the reckless type? Well, eventhough it does kind of suit me."

"Yes of course. Only I can actually analyze a person's true soul and character. I'm quite disappointed the rest of the host members can't," Renge bragged.

"Yeah, yeah at least we got that over with already. Now it is time for our guests to arrive!" declared Tamaki.

The doors opened and in ran about 100 fan girls screaming their heads off to see them. Though most of them ran towards Nao rather than Tamaki.

"How? Why are all those girls running towards Nao? He's just a rookie!" complained Tamaki. "They should be gathering around to meet me! Grrr on the first day and already he's won the hearts of those girls!"

"Wow at this rate Nao might actually get 5,000 designations faster than we thought," informed Hikaru.

"Yeah, he just might," agreed Kaoru.

"All those beautiful girls running away from me and leaving me in those lonely world," cried Tamaki.

Despite the fact that all the girls were huddling around Nao, Nao did not enjoy it one bit. He strived to pry loose from the crowds of girls who surrounded him. 

"Get off of me! Get the hell away! Let go!" he shouted. But it was no use. The girls kept on praising him and asking him questions like 'Oh Tamaki-kun you are so handsome and wonderful!' or 'Tamaki-kun why did you dye your hair brown?' and some even said 'Tamaki-kun I love your new hair style it's so much more dazzling.'

"Get away from that phony!" Tamaki hollered. "I am the real Tamaki. The original king."

The girls stopped moving and realized he was telling the truth. "He's right! He's right!" shouted Nao agreeing with Tamaki. "Now get off me."

**-Awhile Later, With Nao-**

"I'm so sorry how I behaved earlier Nao-kun," apologized one of the girls who designated her time to be with Nao. "I hope you can forgive me."

"Yeah sure whatever," he scoffed. He was sitting in a golden armed chair around a polished wooden table with three girls who chose to be with him. _"I am not enjoying this. I am not enjoying this. I am not enjoying this."_

"So you're the new host, Nao-kun?" asked another girl. "You're so cute! I just love your hair. It's so shaggy yet it looks so smooth and radiant."

"Uhh thanks I guess," he replied dully. 

"_Okay three girls down 4,997 to go."_ He sighed in his thoughts. _"What should I do now? Oh right woo them. But how? I'm no good with this crap."_

"M-my l-l-lady," he stuttered. Through his stuttering the girls just thought he was being shy around such lovely girls. This made them more eager to hear what he was going to say. He leaned in closer to a girl with blonde hair and calm blue eyes. "Have you got a map? Cause I've seem to have lost myself in your charming eyes." Then he moved over to another girl with dark raven hair and said, "Is it hot in here or is it just you?" Next he directed himself towards a girl with light brown hair and green eyes. "Your beauty makes the morning sun look like the dull glimmer of the moon."

"_Oh gawd what cheesy sayings! There is no way these girls would ever want to choose me again." _He thought in dismay.

"Oooh Nao-kun," said the girl with green eyes. "That was so flattering of you. It makes me want to…"

At that moment Nao put his fingers on top of the girl's lips. "Hush, don't make another sound. If you faint I'll catch you in my warm embrace."

"Eeeya!" squealed the other two girls in excitement. "He's so dreamy! Nao-kun, you're so magnificent!"

"C-can I designate you again tomorrow?" asked the green eyes girl. 

"I would be honored if you did," Nao said pleasingly.

_"This is going pretty good. But I don't understand how these girls could fall for such stupid quotes. Either way I'll pay off this damn debt in no time." _He thought to himself in pride.

**-Somewhere Behind Nao, With The Twins-**

"Hmm he seems to be doing pretty well on his first day," said Hikaru.

"Yeah a little too well. He might be even be better at this than Haruhi," added Kaoru.

Suddenly an idea popped in their heads.

"Are you thinking what I'm think, Kaoru?"

"I sure am, Hikaru."

They smiled evilly and had a naughty scheme in mind. They agreed they would plan to do it a bit later when they knew they wouldn't be needed for anytime soon.

* * *

Sorry it kind of took me awhile to finish this but I had other stuff to attend to. Also just because I'm very lazy. Please review.

Oh and if you don't understand the lightbulb part I'll just explain it in the next chapter. Hopefully in the next chapter it'll be when the whole 

host group discovers that Nao is actually a girl. lol See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!**

**ENJOY!**

**CUE THEME SONG: MAYBE YOU'RE IN LOVE (luv this song!)**

* * *

_Scheme # 1_

"Heh this punk will so fall for it," snickered Hikaru.

"He won't be so popular now," Kaoru snickered back.

The two twins were talking over about their diabolical plan they just commenced. The plan was that the twins put a special kind of super ultra rubbery glue on one of the cakes, instead of white vanilla frosting, on a fine China dish Nao was sitting at with his designators.

"His mouth will be smothered in glue and those girls won't even understand a word he says. Without his catchy sayings he won't be able to make a sound except him mumbling some mumbo jumbo. Now all that he has are his good looks," claimed Kaoru.

"Just wait until part two is put into motion," replied Hikaru. "He'll wish he never entered this club. As well as being the most embarrassed Host member here."

The twins peered over they're shoulder every so often to check if Nao has eaten the cake yet. Nao was actually having a comfortable conversation for once. _"Hey I think I'm getting used to this garbage. Soon it'll be all over. Like waking up from a nightmare." _Nao thought.

One of the girls who sat besides Nao offered him a slice of cake, the slice covered in the tacky glue. Right before Nao was going to accept the cake, out popped Honey who was leaning over the chair Nao was sitting in.

"Hiya Nao-chan!" he shouted excitedly. "Oooo I like that piece of cake! Can I have it?

Nao opened his mouth to protest but before he could answer Honey immediately stuck his fork into the cake and stuffed the whole slice into his tiny mouth.

"What?! Nooo!!" the twins exclaimed with their mouths wide open in shock. "What the hell does he think he's doing?" they muttered to themselves. "Damn it now we need to go to plan 2."

While they lowered their voices and thought out the new plan, poor Honey was so confused he started crying and screaming why he wasn't able to talk.

"Mamashmi! Mamashmi!" he cried. "Mat mas mim mis mamke? Mamashmi melpm me!" (translation: Takashi! Takashi! What was in this cake? Takashi help me!")

_Scheme # 2_

"Alright this plan is definitely going to work!" asserted Hikaru.

"Yeah this plan has no option of failing!" said Kaoru agreeing.

This time they intended to put cod liver oil, 3 months spoiled milk, and a dash of garlic in Nao's drink container. Every lunch Nao would bring his own container filled with a light yet tasty peach juice. The two evil twins easily stole Nao thermos from his locker and mixed all the bad smelling ingredients into it then placed it back in his locker. Now they impatiently watched Nao take out his thermos and bring it with him down to the cafeteria, where he usually bought his own lunch.

Nao took a seat separated from the rest of the Host members and peacefully ate his lunch alone. The Hikaru and Kaoru eagerly watched him as he munched down on some caviar and prime ribbed steak.

"Jeez this guy sure likes to take his time on things," Hikaru complained.

"Hmm doesn't he ever get thirsty?" said Kaoru irritably.

Finally after an endless time of waiting Nao grabbed hold of the container and poured the juice into a cup, unaware of the bad smelling ingredients that were mixed in. The twins' eyes widened. Nothing could disrupt their prank this time. But unexpectedly in walked Honey along with Mori.

"What do you want?" Nao scoffed. "Didn't you just come out of the nurse's office?"

"Yeah…" he answered tiredly. "The nice nurse said that I shouldn't be eating paste anymore. But I wasn't. Someone put that nasty stuff in it. I just know it. I need something to wash away this bad taste in my mouth. Nao-chan can I have some of that sweet juice you always carry?"

"I…errr…uhh fine. Sure," said Nao effortlessly giving in to the small child's wish. He handed over the cup to Honey and he took one huge sip from it. Instantly Honey spat out the juice.

"Waaahhh!" he yelled. "That tastes awful! What is in it?" Then he burst into more tears as Mori tried to comfort him.

"Huh? It's just peach juice. I don't see anything wrong with it." Nao brought the cup up to his nose and took a short whiff of the smell. Then he quickly shot it down. "That is awful!" he coughed. "It smells like cod liver oil mixed with dirty socks!"

"Damn it!" the twins said together. "Another plan foiled."

_Scheme # 3_

"Yes, the old rubber spider trick," declared Kaoru.

"If this doesn't work then I guess we'll just give up," said Hikaru.

"But Hikaru do you think he'll really fall for it?"

"Only if we're lucky. This is out last prank prop item for today."

Kaoru was holding a fishing pole with a fake rubber spider at the end of its line. They were standing above the school's balcony once again waiting for Nao to appear. Some time later Nao came into view and was standing beneath the balcony. He was carrying a couple of his textbooks by his side and didn't seem to notice the toy spider, yet.

Kaoru wound down the toy and made it land on Nao's head. Nao felt a lightweight object rest on his head. He set his hand on his head as his fingers were fumbling around, trying to figure out what it was. Just when he thought that a spider had nested in his own hair he screamed like a terrified _girl._

Above the twins cracked up laughing so much tears were falling from their faces. As for Nao he dropped his books and began running in circles. Though he stopped when he slammed into a large marble pillar and knocked himself out.

Numerous girls encircled around him asking if he was okay. Without a response they knew he was unconscious. The twins paid no heed to him and continued to laugh. From the crowd Mori had made is way through the rambling girls. He picked him up and carried him to the nurse's office.

"I…I… can't believe… he actually … a real spider... how he screamed!" Hikaru choked at his words. He was laughing so hard he couldn't even bring out complete sentences.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Kaoru. Soon enough he calmed down a bit. "But isn't it kind of odd for a guy to be afraid of spiders?"

"Hmmm," the two twins pondered together.

**-2 light bulbs light up-**

**In the Nurse's Office**

"Thank you for bringing him here," said one of the school's nurses.

"It was no trouble at all," Mori replied.

"Hmmm I'll need to examine and made sure there is no damage." She began checking his pulse and heart beat. "Oh dear…" she whispered in alarm.

Mori moved in closer but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry. Just go on with your daily routine. You shouldn't be here."

"Hmm?"

"Don't you hmm me! Or else I'll protest to the principal of the school having a pervert here. That would not be good for the school's reputation. Please leave now!"

He didn't exactly mind leaving so he leisurely walked towards the door and left. As he closed the door behind him it was then he thought he knew why she told him to leave.

**-A light bulb lights up-**

**In the Music Room**

"Is it true?" asked Tamaki who was sitting in his usual chair with the other members, including Mori, surrounding him. They weren't open yet. They were waiting for the new missing Host.

"Is what true, your highness?" said the twins.

"That our little newbie has crashed into the school's pillar?"

"Yes sir! The rest of the students think he's just a crazed psycho path."

"False information," brought up Kyouya. "You two know that you shouldn't lie to his majesty. These two idiots tricked Nao into one of their natural pranks." He pointed out.

"Tsk, tsk. Shame on the both of you," said Tamaki.

"You guys shouldn't do that! So he's a new student here with an attitude problem but that doesn't make him any different from us. Apologize right when he gets back from infirmary," disputed Haruhi.

"Fine whatever," they sighed.

Out of the blue in walked Nao. He staggered into the room looking rather dizzy and worn-out.

"Well speak of the devil," Hikaru whispered.

"Be nice!" Haruhi directed and gave them a sharp glance. "Are you alright?" she said moving up closer to him. She tried to offer him support but he gently pushed her away from him.

"I don't need your help," he muttered under his breath.

"What's wrong?"

"That damn nurse made my drink some crappy medicine and gave me some freakin pills that are supposed to help me sleep. I'm fine."

"But from that collision…"

She was cut off by Nao stating that he was fine. "I need to pay off this damn debt. The sooner the better." At the instant he collapsed on the floor.

"Nao!" screeched Haruhi. The other members came over and collected him and laid him gently on the couch.

Everyone was worried, especially Haurhi. Though the twins didn't care as much. Eventually Nao woke up, wearily.

"Damn it, why the hell are all you bastards gathered around me?" he mumbled.

"Well that's a pleasant way to act to the guys who tried to help you!" said Hikaru.

"Be quiet! You're not helping him now!" Haruhi maintained.

"Hmph. He started it."

"Are you alright Nao?" she asked him.

"Shut up!" he replied harshly. He sat up and glared at everyone who was staring back at him. "Get away from me!"

"Nao we just want to know if you're alright."

"I'm fine, now go away!" he brought his knees up to his face and buried his face in his hands.

"Nao…"

"Damn it, stop calling me that! I can't stand it! I hate my name! I just hate it!"

"Why? I do not understand. In my perspective I must admit that Nao is in fact a beautiful name," complimented Kyouya. "It means honesty am I right?"

"That's just it…my name…it doesn't… suit me," Nao stammered.

"What do you mean?" ask Tamaki.

"Just what I thought," affirmed Kyouya.

"Huh?" Tamaki faced Kyouya. "What are you talking about?"

"Nao, in real life, is actually another female," he informed.

"WHAAAAT!" shouted Tamaki. "Don't tell me I've mistaken another female student as a teenage male!" He freaked out. "Did anyone else know about this?" he questioned the group of Hosts. Everyone gave an assuring nod even Haruhi.

"Don't underestimate people's physical looks. You can't hide from the truth, you too Nao."

"I know," responded Nao. _SHE_ removed her hands from her face and looked directly up at Tamaki. "Ha now that you found out don't think I'm gonna change my ways towards you bastards."

* * *

**The reasons for the light bulbs is because in the first episode everytime a light bulb lit up it meant that each of the Host members had an idea that Haruhi was a girl. So I decided to do the same for Nao, who still has many secrets about herself.**

**Kyouya- he found out Nao was a girl was when he grasped onto Nao's wrist. He could feel that her wrist was smooth and she must have used lotion or cream on her hands. Besides mostly girls use hand cream.**

**Honey- when Nao was acting like such a big meanie she couldn't stand to see younger children cry. Girls show some compassion to smaller kids. Well they do in my school, not in the whole world do but...you know.**

**Hikaru and Kaoru- most girls are afraid of spiders and thats all I'm gonna say.**

**Mori- you know how girl check ups work, well I mean girls know how girl check ups work while at the doctor's**

**Haruhi- she always knew Nao was a girl, she just didn't want to expose the truth until Nao wanted to**

**Tamaki- he's just way too oblivious to these things**

**Renge- same as Tamaki**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!**

**ENJOY!**

**ACTIVATING THEME SONG: KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE**

* * *

"_I can't believe that it actually took that long for them to realize I'm a girl. These guys must be really pathetic."_ Thought Nao.

She was sitting slouched in a golden-armed chair leaning her chin on top of her hand, sighing. The host club kept asking Nao such obnoxious questions about herself and family history and all that blah, blah, blah. It felt like she was being interrigated in a cross-examination. Seriously she thought she was going to die of boredom. She hated having conversations about her personal thoughts. But she continued each and every question the host clubs attacked her with.

"So why are you here at Ouran? And why are you wearing the school's boy uniforms?" asked Tamaki.

"What exclusive company industry does your family manage?" questioned Kyouya while writing every single word Nao answers in his notebook.

"What's your favorite color Nao-chan?" asked Honey.

"How can you be afraid of stupid little rubber spider?" mocked the twins.

"Be quiet! Don't talk about that cruel prank you two pulled on her," interfered Haruhi. "Besides from our Host club do you like your new school? What's your family like? "

"Do you like cake, Nao-chan? I love cake!" squeaked Honey.

From all these questions Mori was the only host who didn't ask anything, which Nao was grateful for. But she did answer them one by one.

"I was transferred here because I got in a fight with another student at my old school. Principals said I wasn't getting along with the other students that well so they shipped me off here. Sheesh being in that school felt like I was a preschooler," she answered one of Tamaki's questions.

Then she went onto his next question. "Well I'd rather these ones than the girls because I really despise such frilly dresses. Also I hate yellow. I don't understand why girls' love these uniforms cause they seem really gay. I admit that I even liked the uniforms at my old school better."

"Why?" shrieked Renge. "No other school has the most beautiful designs like these. It brings great happiness to girls. These uniforms show elegance and classiness just like the ones in Paris!" she began dancing around the room, twirling and showing off. Though she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and slammed into a wall. She fell on her back and was out cold.

"Hmmm I like her better this way," teased Nao. "Those dresses also bring a large distraction."

"What did you like better about your old uniform?" asked Haruhi.

"They were a light brownish color. Nothing too fancy and nothing too dull." Then she went to Kyouya's question and said, "My father is a real estate executive. You know he buys property and builds business companies there."

"Then your father must be a very busy and solemn businessman," stated Kyouya.

"He is," Nao admitted. "We barely ever see or talk to each other because he's so busy. He always makes up the lamest excuses that we can never spend any time together. It's kinda lonely living in a big mansion with just random servants."

"What about your mother?" Haruhi brought up.

"Well my mother isn't exactly with dad and me any more."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. My mother passed away too when I was very young."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa whoever said my mother is dead?"

"You mean she isn't? I just assumed…"

"Listen here, my parents had a divorce years ago! My mom moved somewhere to America and from what I hear she's some kind of model or debutant."

"Then you must miss her very much."

"Nah I really don't care about her. The memories I have of her are torture. She wanted me to grow up and become a perfect little lady." And with that Nao coughed up a large spitball and shot out into one of the vases. Everyone seemed disgusted but Nao didn't care and resumed her response, "as you can see that is the opposite of what she wanted me to be. She can't control me now. I'll do what I want to do. And I'll become whatever I become."

"Nao-chan! Oh Nao-chan I have an important question to ask!" yelled Honey who was bouncing up and down.

"What is it you little twit…?" said Nao irritated.

"You're so mean," whined Honey.

"Like I care. Now ask your question or I'll just ignore you."

"Do you think I'm cute?" he asked sweetly.

Nao paused for a while, "…Uhhh next question please."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Answer my question first!" he complained.

"YES YOU'RE CUTE! There I answered your question. Jeez you always give me such a headache!"

"Yay Nao-chan likes me!"

"Phe…" she scoffed. She got up from her seat and began walking around just to stretch out her legs. From behind her the threatening twins crept up and jumped over her shoulders and shouted "Boo!" on both ends of her ears.

"Eeek!" she screeched. "Wh-what do you want? Can't I get a break from you two?"

"You're a girl right?" said Hikaru.

"No duh! Need your brain cells checked? Didn't we all already establish the fact that I'm a girl?"

"Well if you're a girl…" said Kaoru.

"Yeah…" said Nao getting concerned about what they were going to ask.

"If you're a girl," Hikaru continued, "then why don't you have breasts?

"What?" she screamed. "You two are really perverts you know that?"

"It was just a question. You must be flat chested then right? Cause I mean you look as flat as a board," taunted Kaoru.

"Get away from me!" said Nao offended. "For your information I so do have breasts but why would you want to know? You were looking at them weren't you? You two are such huge perverts! I can't believe this club consists of perverts."

"Hmmm they have a point though," said Tamaki walking over to Nao. "How do we know for sure that you're a female?"  
At that instant Tamaki prompted his hands on Nao's chest. He slid his hands across her chest and was able to feel two very soft rounds bumps. Immediately he blushed.

"Get your hands off of me!" Nao screamed. Suddenly she karate kicked him right in the face and pours of blood shot out of his nose. He yelled in pain and crawled into a corner crying a river of tears that flowed throughout the room.

"That's what you deserve for touching me! You're just lucky I wont report you to the school's principal!"

"I had no idea Tamaki-senpai would do that! I am so deeply sorry for his inappropriate actions!" apologized Haruhi. "He won't do it again I guarantee that."

"For hurting our king that's an addition of 500 more designations to your debt," claimed Kyouya.

"You have got to be kidding me! It was his fault for touching me!" Nao shrieked.

"You will also be needing to pay for his injuries and wounds you've just done onto him," was all Kyouya ended with.

"Damn you bastards!" she angrily marched towards the glass windows with her back facing them.

"Kyouya-senpai I really don't think it was her fault," said Haruhi concerned. "She's still new here and isn't used to this. Maybe if you go easy on her…"

Kyouya cut her off and said, "Punishment is never easy. If I do go easy on her now she'll never learn her lesson."

"You're being totally unreasonable."

"Do you want me to add more designations to your debt as well?"

"Uhh…no," she mumbled.

"Go and talk to her."

"What?"

"Comfort her. You're both female. I think she'll feel more contented talking to a person who can understand her. No one here sure can't, and I doubt I'll relieve her in any way."

"All right senpai." Haruhi sauntered near Nao. But Nao paid no heed to communicate with her. _"She must be really upset. I don't blame her though. Maybe if I can get to make her talk about something we both have in common, she'll finally take notice of me." _Haruhi thought.

"I…" she began but was cut short from Nao interfering.

"Haruhi you are so lucky," asserted Nao turning to face Haruhi. "You actually have people who care about you and you have the time to do so."

"_That was unexpected but maybe I can make something out of that."_

"What do you mean, Nao?" questioned Haruhi.

"I mean that because your poor you have probably have a family that notices you and loves you. Mine is split up and I have no one to turn to. You do something for someone, as for me I have nothing. I can't do anything right. Even this damn club likes you."

"Oh boy," sighed Haruhi _"Oh I get it now. She's just been so lonely and has no one to look up to her."_ "Nao its nothing like that. But I would appreciate it if you didn't call me poor. I live an average life you know."

"I know but you have friends. No one understands me and I don't think no one will."

"Well if you give them a chance to enter your life then you'll get to know them better and become closer friends. I love my father very much too even though he can be a bit odd. Tell me Nao…"

"Hmmm?"

"Why does it seem difficult for you to meet friends?"

"I don't know," this time Nao looked out the window and saw the water fountain spouting out gushes of water. "I suppose its because I can find no common interest with other people. Especially in this school with preppy girls, gay guys and other unisexual students." She was referring to Haruhi with this and she felt a little offended.

"Not everyone is like that Nao. Come on join the others," she offered. "I promise no one will tease you from now on."

"…Fine," Nao gave in.

From Haruhi's statement and a bit of lecturing the Hosts treated Nao like a normal school girl similar to Haruhi except when it was time for their guests to arrive Nao was a male host. Tamaki and the twins apologized and Nao still dealt with them the same way as before and called them by their nicknames she made up. But they all seemed to be having more fun as time passed.

A month later Nao had already completed less than half but more than a quarter of designations. But on one certain day something unexpected happened. Tamaki greeted his new designator. Apparently she was a new student at the school. She had long wavy gray hair and delicate brown eyes. She neatly took a seat with him and was easily stunned by his handsome appearance.

However near Tamaki was Nao's and her designators. Also adjacent to her were the troublesome twins.

"_Why do those two have to act to suitable to those girls but not me? They're also sometimes polite to Haruhi. Maybe I should start changing my attitude. But I have been improving a lot."_ She thought as she glanced over at the twins who were actually behaving more politely with their designators than with herself.

Out of the blue the twins appeared leaning on each of the sides of her shoulders. Nao was prepared this time and didn't scream out. "Now what do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"Nothin," they responded together.

"Can't you see that I'm busy? There must be a logical reason why you're over here at my table."

"Well in fact we were just wondering if you know who that new chick is with his royal majesty."

"Ha royal majesty my ass!" she sneered. "And no I don't know who she is."

"_But she does look awfully familiar." _Though Nao. She couldn't quite see the new designator that well, only the back of her head.

Surprisingly Tamaki gently escorted the girl over towards the huddled group. "Why you three seem to be gawking amazedly at my new darling here," he said. "Allow me to introduce you to everyone my dear." He said towards the girl.

Finally with a clear view to see the young woman's appearance Nao knew instantly who she was.

"Nao, Hikaru, Kaoru this is…."

"O-Oneesan!?" Nao stammered shockingly.

"Oneesan?" said the three very confused stooges.

* * *

sorry for the late update but i've been having some technical difficulties with my computer. i know that some stuff in this chapter is kind of unneccessary but i didn't know wat else to type. if you have any good ideas please share them with me. then i would write them in my chapters!also the next chapter i'll update even sooner!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL. I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**ENJOY!**

**CUE THEME SONG: KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE**

* * *

"O-Oneesan?!" Nao stammered, who was shocked to meet the person she was standing in front of.

"Oneesan?" questioned the three stooges.

"Reiko? Is that you? So we meet again. I'm so happy to see you!" Instantly the joyful person began hugging Nao so tight her face turned into different shades of bright colors.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she choked.

The designator placed Nao down and looked at her with little hearts in her eyes. "You're still seem the same from last time I saw you. But this time you've changed more…uhhh…boyish. Goodness Reiko why are you dressed like that? At first I almost didn't recognize you. You really do look like a boy. Does father know about this? Mother will shun you for life if she saw you like this!"

"Shut up! You know that I hate all this girly stuff of our world. Of course father doesn't know. He barely pays attention to me as to my wardrobe. Hell to my mother! Like I care about her."

"You shouldn't say such things Reiko. Even so, I still love you deeply my dear oneechan!"

"Oneechan? She's your sister?" yelled the three stooges.

"Hold on, you're real name is Reiko?" said Hikaru stunned and thrilled to hear this.

Reiko sighed, "Yes my real name is Reiko. And this is my older oneesan and his name is Nao." She said pointing at Tamaki's tall and lovely designator.

"OMG! You're, you're, you're a boy?" shrieked Tamaki. "This girl is a boy? This designator is a boy? No!! I've been scarred for life. Wasting my beautiful looks and courteousness to this…this- this male?"

"Jeez, you're being over dramatic," said the real Nao. "So I'm gay. Is that really a big deal?"

Reiko sighed in an embarrassment and her face began turning red. Wow her face is turning into a lot of colors in this chapter.

"Wow this family is very odd," Kaoru whispered to Hikaru.

"You're telling me," Hikaru whispered back.

* * *

The rest of the host members came over to see what the whole commotion was about. Kyouya stated that the Host Club would be closed early. Each and every attractive female student left with disappointment. During this time the host members asked even more questions to get things straight and until everyone understood what the hell was wrong with this family. Everyone was still too shocked to believe this lovely young woman was really a male. Even Haruhi was too stunned to almost say anything.

"Where to begin, where to begin," pondered Kyouya.

"Let me help ya!" offered Reiko. "Wondering why I took my older brother's name instead of my original name?"

"Well yes, but also how? The school board does not accept falsely named students. We take many notes of criminal records, old school grades, birth dates, and their rightful name."

"I'll answer this. Alright Nao?"

"Sure," he smiled.

"Okay I used my oneesan's name because I hated mine. So oneesan and I agreed to switch our names. I still hated the name Nao but it was better than Reiko. I didn't think I would be identified as male here at the school. But when everyone assumed I was a guy so I just played along and pretended to be your average teenage boy. Then I became a host member and yeah you know the rest."

"How did you get pass the school's security board?" Kyouya asked.

"Oh puh-lease you really think this school has a well built security identification system and everything? There was only one way to get pass that."

"Money," said Reiko and Kyouya in unison.

"It's that simple!" she exclaimed.

"You're father must have paid a lot to alter your name," Kyouya stated.

"Yeah it sure was! But my father was willing to do anything to make me happy or at least satisfied."

"Now that we got that settled," interfered Tamaki, "would you mind explaining why you're so-called older brother is wearing the girl's uniform!" he shrieked.

"Jeez just chill. I was kidding about being gay and all," said Nao. He flipped his flowing gray strands of hair and it shimmered in the room's bright lighting system. He was wearing longer hair extensions, his hair isn't really like that. He wanted his hair to be longer like a girl's but he was impatient for his hair to grow that fast so he bought gray extensions to match his original hair color.

"Don't believe him. My oneesan is really gay. He loves all those girly things. The outfits, the makeup, those chic flicks, and his hero is Madonna from America," Reiko explained. "He even has weird that American singer posters all over his bedroom walls. Oh what's his name…? Justice Kick-her-leg?"

"It Justin Timberlake oneechan," Nao said correcting her answer, yet still took umbrage at.

"Whatever! Like it matters."

"Aww oneechan you make everything sound so dreary. Living the girl world is simply the best!"

"You think I'm an embarrassment to the Minori family? Heh just look at you! You're completely opposite of who you should be!"

"Look who's talking oneechan! You yourself should behave in a ladylike manner."

"Well I don't want to! But the only similar with you now and how you should act is that you still accumulate those collectable dolls."

"First of all they're called action figures. And second of all I'm only collecting Chinese porcelain dolls. They're absolutely darlings they are. You should see how many I have now. I've got 42!"

"Good for you. I don't care," said Reiko in a tedious tone of voice.

"It's nice that you two are catching up on things but how the hell did you get in this school dressed as a female?" screeched Tamaki. "Let me guess."

"Money," said Tamako, Nao, and Reiko simultaneously.

"I should've known. Now that I think about it this school's organization is very pathetic."

"You just realized it now? Wow you really are slow on these sort of matters," said Reiko sarcastically. "The school isn't the only thing that is pathetic."

"Don't you go there Reiko-chan!"

"Damn you! Don't call me Reiko-chan!" at that moment a piece of cake appeared in front of her face. "Gahhh!" she yelled as she was falling back.

"Rei-chan, do you want some cake? It's coconut cream!" Honey exclaimed happily.

"No I don't and don't call me that! Who eats coconut flavored ice cream?"

"Aww Rei-chan doesn't want cake? Then I'll just eat it!" he swallowed the cake whole.

"You are so adorable!" Nao squealed and started dancing in circles with Honey in his arms. "I could just eat you up!"

"Uhh Nao-chan I don't feel so good," now Honey's face began turning green and little swirls appeared in his eyes. "Could you please put me down…I feel like I'm gonna…"

Nao stopped and set him back on his feet. But Honey kept spinning around and around and around, covering his mouth. At that instant Honey barfed, not on the ground but on innocent and now sickened Reiko. Then she screamed her lungs out.

"Oh my freakin…" she began except her oneesan covered her mouth with his hand. She was still mumbling her words though the host members could hardly understand her. They did know she was very upset from all the kicking and attempting to hurt Honey in anyway she could. She struggled through Nao's and the twin's grasp, it was useless.

Honey fell asleep exhausted. Mori simply carried the tired boy on his back to rest on a couch.

"Oneechan please calm down! It was an accident," Nao persisted, "Actually it was my fault really. But how can you deny such cuteness?"

Reiko bit Nao's hand and he yowled in pain. Her mouth was currently free from her brother's clutches and she continued her words she was about to say before he cut her off.

"Why you little brat! I oughta shove the rest of that cake up your mmmphasmfa…" and once again Nao quickly shut her mouth preventing her to say those harsh words. Slowly and forcefully Nao dragged Reiko into a room to change privately.

"Let go of me! What are you doing?" she screeched. Nao finally let her go tossed her one of the girl's clean uniform, which she caught. "Do you expect me to wear this?"

"This is no time to argue oneechan," he declared. He turned his back for her to change alone.

Reiko grumbled as she was switching into the girl's uniform. Then she muttered, "Why are you here at this school? It's so unlike you to just pop out here from America. Especially in the middle of the school year. As kids we hated each other yet now you act like a loving lost brother. I don't understand. "

Nao hesitated before he responded. He looked back at his little sister and was actually amazed. She was, in fact, very pretty. Her eyes gave an angry stare but still somehow gleamed with bright intensity. Her skin was completely flawless and as he was just about to comment on her appearance he remembered to not to say anything appealing to her aloud or else she'd pummel him to pieces.

"Mother wants you to come live with us in America," he finally answered.

* * *

Maybe this chapter didn't come as soon as i thought but i was feeling lazy. so don't except the chapters to come out as quickly. i'm

doing my best especially when school final exams are arriving. so yeah...please review and stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

**DSLIE IOOONUAHHSHOHSCU **

**ICAMR: DNTWORNIGCOLOTLB!!**

**Try and figure out that code though I supposed you already know what it says anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mother wants you to come live with us in America," Reiko's older brother finally answered, solemnly.

Reiko became silent and still.

"I know this is quite sudden news so you may take all the time you need to…"

He was shortly stopped by a shouting and gleeful relief. "Wahoo! Oneesan that's simply the best news I ever heard for a long time!" she yelled. She ran up and hugged him tightly that this time his face turned into many shades of colors.

"I...didn't … think…you'd be…gasp so…happy…about it," he huffed through his words.

"Are you kidding me? I'm ecstatic about it! Now I can leave this awful place and forget about everything that has happened to me these past few months. Oh oneesan I love you!"

"Can't…breathe!" he choked.

"Oh sorry Nao," she let go and let him catch his breath.

"That's wonderful to hear that you don't mind coming back but what you said about this school…"

"Not only this school, these useless host guys too."

"Even so…are you sure you want to leave all this behind. You don't care about this or anyone here?"

"Nope! So when can we leave?" she said getting excited.

"Not for awhile. We both still need to be educated here you know. Mother is also incredibly busy too. She said she'd send us a telegram telling us when we are permitted to go home."

"So that means…" Reiko began to whimper.

"Yeah so we'll be staying here for awhile longer! I'm glad, how about you?" he smiled. When he looked at his younger sister her face had eyes that were like red daggers, her lips were evilly curled, and she looked as if she grown 10 feet taller. "From the look on your face you don't seem too delighted…uhhh o-oneechan, what are you planning to do with that bucket?" he stammered.

Reiko, obviously, was holding a janitor's bucket in one hand and a toilet plunger in the other. You can use your imagination of what she was going to do. There were some "banging" and "clattering" noises coming from the closet. All the host members, except for Honey, wondered what was going on inside that cramped closet. They surrounded its entrance, bewildered.

Once the noises ended, Reiko stepped out of the closet, looking satisfied yet still upset, and all eyes were set on her. Next her brother came out with a bucket on his head and was swaying clumsily from side to side, feeling dizzy. Everyone was astonished that Reiko came out wearing a dress and how lovely she looked and that Nao came out with a bucket stuck on his noggin.

"Wow, for a tomboy you sure look damn good in that girl's uniform," Hikaru strangely commented. Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"Good, good, good!" Renge observed. She started circling Reiko, who felt annoyed. "I have to come to a conclusion and say that you look absolutely stunning in both uniforms. Though I mostly consider you should wear the girl's more often. Boys will go crazy over you now! This is perfect! Its like you having two identities!"

"I have to admit you do appear decent," Haruhi was the next to comment. "Too bad you chose to go with the boy's uniform."

"Look who's talking!" Reiko snapped.

Tamaki just blushed and Mori didn't say anything nor show any emotion.

"Stop staring at me like that!"

"Uhh right…" said Tamaki. "So exactly what happened while you two were in there?"

"Something you wish wouldn't happen to you. Stay on my good side or I'll do much more worse than what I did to my oneesan. No questions asked. Got it?"

"Got it!" he replied instantly and he raised his hand, saluting her as a signal that he understood clearly.

"Good. Don't you have anything to say to me Mr. Nerdy Birdy?""

"I am not obliged to answer a question in such a ludicrous manner," he answered sternly while continue to write random words in his notebook. " In any case it's about time we return to our daily classes," informed Kyouya. "Nao?"

"Yes?" Nao answered which sounded like an echo since his head was still hidden beneath the bucket.

"What class will you be present at?"

"Oh I'm in the same as my oneechan's naturally!"

"Cool then you'll be in the same class as us!" exclaimed Kaoru.

"Your not gonna still be wearing that are you? The teachers here don't permit anyone to wear hats in school, including metal types," said Hikaru.

"No of course not! If I could only get this off…" Nao said struggling to force the bucket off of him. "Ummm a little help please?"

"Hmmm I like you this way," mocked Reiko.

"That's no way to treat your oneesan," said Haruhi. "You should respect him as he respects you."

"He/She never showed my any respect!" bellowed the Minori sibling pointing at each other, though Nao was pointing at a statue since he still couldn't see through the bucket.

"Look who's talking bucket head!" Reiko shouted.

"You don't even know the word of respect little Rei Rei!" Nao shouted back at the head of the statue. Reiko stood behind him and was just about to kick his butt until the two twins dragged her away from him.

"Why you…!"

"If you're going to be moving with me and mother you should behave more like a young lady and you need to learn adequate manners to impress mother with."

"Oh hell no!" she shouted towards him.

"Hold on," interrupted Haruhi. "You're moving? To your mother? In a America?"

"Yes I've decided to leave this country and most importantly this club. Then I won't need to pay off this damn debt anymore. Also you can't do anything, even if you put charges against me, I'll still be free."

"Hmm what you say is true," stated Kyouya.

"But when will you be leaving?" asked Haruhi getting exceedingly frustrated. "Won't you miss anyone here?"

"Nope," she answered.

"Don't worry Haruhi we won't be leaving for quite awhile. Not until mother sends us a telegram that we are authorized to depart for America," Nao notified while still trying to get the bucket off of him. "This bucket is really jammed on tight!"

"_Oh that explains why Reiko did this to him." _Haruhi thought.

"It's time for class anyway. We'll all meet up here except I advise Reiko to leave early without anyone noticing hopefully," affirmed Kyouya.

"Why?" Tamaki asked him.

"Because everyone at this school assumes that Reiko is a male student. Also she is a host member now and we don't want to spread the news of her true identity. So we need to keep it in secret as well as for Haruhi's identity."

"Oh right. That's why you're the smart one!"

"Yeah and that's why you're the dumb one," Reiko added.

"You are… difficult."

"I'd rather be difficult than be a total retard."

"That's enough both of you!" Haruhi declared raising her voice. "Let's just get through our last classes, leave peacefully, and with any luck, just end all of this child's play."

"But Haruhi?" whined Tamaki.

"Not another word."

"Fine I'll just get back at her another time."

"You, Haruhi...You're beginning to sound just like my mother," whispered Reiko. She walked out of the music room and headed towards downstairs.

"Wait, wait, wait oneechan!" Nao shouted while running in the direction of his sister when suddenly he crashed into a wall and fell on his back. "Oww that really hurt." I want to point out that in spite of everything, he's wearing the metal bucket on his head and can't see where he's going.

In class Reiko didn't pay any concentration on that day's lesson in history. The teacher didn't even notice her change of clothes. Neither did the other students of the class. They were all too busy studying or sleeping. For Reiko, instead she thought about life if she did prefer travel to America to be with her mother. Nao took a seat at the far end of the classroom away from Reiko and resumed wearing his bucket helmet.

"_Maybe my mom will continue being the same just as before. Or maybe she's finally changed and will accept who I am. But if I do go she might persuade me into being a model or something. Now I'm really confused. I can't decide. The path of becoming a diva or stay here and pay off this ridiculous debt."_

All that thinking gave her a headache so she decided to try and listen to some parts of today's history lesson. Just briefly she lost her concentration.

"_Blah, blah, blah, this teacher knows nothing. All we're learning is about these two groups of people who started hitting each for like 4 days and died. I don't see what the point of learning about something that already happened years ago. Its like remembering what we ate this morning or how many times we asked our parents for a raise of an allowance and they always say no."_

Reiko sighed. Nao sighed as well in grief.

* * *

**After school**

"So how's been father, Reiko?" Nao asked while they were walking home. Recently right after their last class, a guy from the wrestling club easily heaved the bucket off of his head. Of course the guy, not knowing Nao was actually a male student, didn't offer to help him for free so they both came to an agreement to go on a date. Nao, being gay and all, didn't really mind going on a date with another male.

"You could say he's doing pretty well. Though he's been extremely hectic too like mother I guess," Reiko responded. "Uhhh oneesan?"

"Hmm?"

"Please tell me that the rumor is false."

"What rumor?"

"That you arranged to go on a date with that freak from the wrestling club."

"It's true," Nao answered not feeling abashed or think how awkward it sounds of going on a gay date.

"Right…the school doesn't know we're related yet so let's keep it that way!"

"But they'll find out eventually."

Reiko remained silent until they both reached her enormously wealth estates filled with servants, or her mansion. Surprisingly the mansion wasn't that far from the school. Nao was going to knock on the door when suddenly Reiko firmly grasped his wrist, halting him.

"What's wrong Reiko?" he asked curiously.

"A warning," she notified. She stared cautiously at the entrance of the huge house.

"I need a warning to enter your, well now our home?"

"You don't know anything about what goes on inside that mansion. Follow me. We'll sneak in around the back."

"Reiko you're being paranoid. What could possibly happen?" he forced his little sister's hand off of him and pushed against the hard wooden door.

"No Nao!" she yelled but it was too late. The door swung open and an assembly of butlers, maids, and cooks dressed in black armor or disguises, these people are really nuts, surrounded them with fatal weapons. They pointed their guns, ninja swords, a cannon, and even a helicopter contained with missiles at the two of them.

"State your purpose," declared one.

"Uhh Reiko…how should I say this but ummm what the hell is going on?" shrieked Nao.

"She moved!" shouted another. "After her!"

Quickly and roughly they seized poor Nao and tied him with rope. They even stuck tape across his mouth. Next they dragged him towards an immense sized pool, and inside the pool was a man-eating white shark. Nao squirmed to get loose but it was useless. The butlers brought him over towards the edge of the pool.

Then one said, "Get ready for the swim of a life time unless your friend here knows the password."

Tears were falling from Nao's face and Reiko didn't seem to be surprised. At first she stared in disbelief. Then she whispered some words into one of the butlers' ears. With that the butler immediately began hugging Reiko.

"Its alright everyone!" he announced. "Reiko Minori has come home!"

At that moment everyone sighed, especially Nao who was relieved. They put away their enhanced weaponry, somehow changed into their white regular uniforms, and gathered around Reiko. They also forgot about Nao and kept him struggling on the ground.

"We missed you terribly Miss Reiko. I hope we didn't harm you in any way," apologized one of the maids. "You know how your father cares about your protection." She smiled.

"Yes the new security is working just fine…" Reiko mumbled.

"Who is your friend, Miss Reiko?" asked a butler.

"Oh him? I almost forgot…"

"_How the hell could you forget your own flesh and blood?"_ Nao thought in his mind and crying at the same time.

"That's my oneesan…" she answered solemnly.

"Y-y-your oneesan?" everyone gasped. "Sir Nao has come back?"

"But look at him!" shouted a maid. "Look at what those awful Americans did to him! He's turned gay!"

"No, his whole manly figure became more womanly!" shouted another.

"No, he turned into Michael Jackson!"

"Yes, all what you said is true now untie him."

Two butlers did as she said. They carried him over and gently placed him beside her. Nao glared at her and gave her a hard nudge in the shoulder.

"Forgive us but we did not recognize you, Sir Nao!" everyone pleaded. They bowed their heads in respect. Nao just nodded indicating that he was fine.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Now where is my father?" Reiko commanded.

"Your father is away, Miss Reiko," one of them replied.

"When will he return?"

"We're not entirely sure…he went away on an important business trip. He ordered us to take care of you while he was gone."

"Well I guess that means we're going to be spending a lot of brotherly and sisterly bonding time. Huh Rei Rei?" Nao happily commented.

"Where is the grim reaper when I need him?" Reiko hung her head in misery and sighed once more.


	7. Chapter 7

"Uhhh Rei Rei…?" Nao stammered.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped.

"What's uhh with…"

"It was dad's idea. He should've never watched all those action and gun shooting videos," she sighed. "This is our new way of security to keep this house safe. If you ask me I think it's very stupid."

"Just to keep the house safe?"

"Yes."

"Not safe for us?"

"Not at all. Too many valuable items he cares for. He would get a heart attack if anything got stolen."

"Oh…" The siblings were walking up the 45 foot stairway to their rooms. Unfortunately there was no escalator or elevator implanted in the building. During the long trip Nao began asking his younger sister some intolerable questions.

"By the way here's another tip. Watch where you step and always be ready for anything. Once time I fell into a hole, one of the traps hidden in this mansion, and I was stuck in there for 2 days. Eventually the lousy work here found me."

"How did you survive?"

"The hole led into the garbage shoot."

"Don't tell me you…"

"Forget it. Just be aware."

"Okay…uhhh one more question."

"What?"

"If you don't mind me asking…what was the secret passwords or code thing? Just so if that ever happens to me again at least I'll know what to say."

Reiko, annoyed, mumbled a few words.

"Could you repeat that again? I couldn't hear you."

"The code words are fish glows and the bird trickles, pass the butterscotch and hold the pickles."

"It's kind of…"

"Stupid! And that's all that it is! Father was a bit crazy or drunk when he came up with it."

"Actually I was going to say brilliant."

"Unlike you."

The two siblings marched up stairs to Reiko's room. She pointed out where his room would be which was across from hers unfortunately. Nao gleefully floated inside to check out his new room as Reiko walked into hers wondering how much longer he'll be staying.

She first entered a small sitting room containing a glass table and sofa placed on top of an expensive fur rug. An attractive chandelier hung upon the ceiling. In her room the wallpaper was colored a light blue as the floor was polished and shined intensely. Everything in her room was from and made by only the best.

She sprawled herself against her bed burying her face into her pillow trying to relax from such a crazy day. Out of the blue her brother slammed her bedroom door open, startling Reiko.

"Reiko do you have an outfit I could borrow!" he exclaimed.

"What the hell Nao! Get out of my room! This is my only solitude away from that ridiculous world! I need time on my own and I deserve to be alone right now so get out!" she yelled. She threw one of her pillows aimed towards his head but missed.

"But oneechan I need something to wear for my date!"

"You're still going on with it! You're so pathetic!"

"Whatever, now do you have something I could wear?"

"No I don't! I don't own any dresses! If you need one ask for the maid's uniforms! Those are the only dresses in this place."

"You've got to be kidding me! I'm not wearing a maid's uniform."

"It's either that or nothing. Make your pick."

"Come on Reiko you must have something a girl can wear. Please let me borrow a dress of yours!" his eyes were watery and fell on his knees holding his younger sister's hands.

Reiko raised her eyebrow. Then she sighed. "Yeah I have some dresses. Stop giving me that puppy face! It's creeping me out!"

"Thank you so much!" he got up and gave her a warm, firm hug.

"No more hugs or else!"

"Okay… so are you going to show me the dresses you have?"

"Yeah well I can't exactly," she admitted while twiddling her fingers in embarrassment. "All my dresses are in the furnace pile."

"What?" Nao shouted.

"I hate dresses. My father is always buying me such junk. And what do you do with junk? You get rid of it."

"Reiko-chan how could you? You're so cruel to fashion."

"Yeah so? Me and girly clothes don't agree with each other that well. Shhh I heard something," Reiko warned. Nao became silent. She got up towards the window and looked outside. At the instant a smirk appeared on her face. "Hey oneesan take a look."

Nao strolled over to the window and peered through its glassy surface. Outside he witnessed the two Hitachiin twins lying dazed in a bush, in a thorn bush. It appeared as if they either fell into the bush or someone pushed them.

Reiko unbolted the window and heaved it open. She stuck her head out and shouted, "Hey Dumb and Dumber what do you think you two are doing? If you're trying to sneak into my room think again! The ninja and medieval crew won't all you to go any further than where you are right now."

"Are you guys all right?" Nao shouted out the window along side his sister.

"Yeah…just peachy…" responded one of them and passed out. The Minori siblings weren't sure which one said it for them being completely identical and all.

"Well you heard him they're fine. Now follow me and let's see if we can find you one of the dresses that weren't thrown into the furnace yet," she said leaving the window.

"Hold on oneechan. They need help," Nao persisited.

"Hey he said he was fine. They wouldn't lie like that. Oh who am I kidding of course they would. You can go down and help them but I'm staying right here in this very room. It's not my fault they landed into the man-eating bush."

"The what!?" he shrieked.

"Yup. The scientists here were doing some experimentation on the plants transforming them or evolution. They said something about evolving them for future references. You know that many of our forests here are being cut down so then if the scientist use their new formula and mix it in with the soil the plants will have their very own self defensive system going on. Now that's a brilliant idea."

Nao ran up to his sister and literally lifted her off the ground shaking her body roughly. "Reiko, Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun are gonna be eaten alive if they don't get out of there!"

"Relax will ya? The name of that bush is a man-eating bush true but they don't actually eat humans. They're vegetarians."

"What?"

"You're hopeless," she sighed. "The staff will deal with them and those two will live, maybe."

"Umm okay…"

"Let's just get on with this already."

* * *

"Why were you two trespassing on Minori property? You two are so lucky I didn't call the police or anything, Reiko said scolding the twins, as she was dressed in her Ouran uniform. Presently she and the twins were at the host club and everyone else was already assigned with their designators. The room was full of cheerful voices and not so cheerful.

"It was all his idea!" they both said pointing at each other. "No it wasn't!"

"It was your idea to sneak into her room and check her wardrobe!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"No it was your idea to climb the vines connected to the side wall and crawl through her window!" the other twin debated.

"It was both of you who came up with the plan, now I understand. However your scheme failed thanks to the security system inserted throughout the whole mansion. Heck it works even better than the one installed here," informed Reiko. "Why did you want to look at my wardrobe?"

The Hitachiin twins sighed and gave in. "We were thinking of a new prank to pull on you."

"I thought we were over this. Why would you continue to play such childish games?"

"It's our nature!" they proudly said. Then Nao walked over to the group, happily greeting them and served them a platter of warm cookies. The twins each took one as Reiko declined.

"So how was the date?" Reiko asked.

"In fact it went really…" Nao began until suddenly the music room's doors burst open. There in the doorway stood three young ladies, or teens dressed in a different uniform from this school. Then there was an echo of the word "Lobelia" and the three female teens stood in dramatic poses.

"Where is Minori Reiko?" hollered the tall female yet somehow seemed to be in the appearance of a male in a dress.

"_Oh great another gay guy in a dress. And I thought this day wouldn't be amusing." _Reiko thought. _"But why does this guy need me? I never saw her before."_

Nao stepped forward. "I am Reiko. Who are you?" he asked in his high-pitched voice, making him sound like he was a girl.

The girls gasped in shock. "Who are you to not know of Benibara-sama, President of the Zuka club, Lady of the Rose, and now your worst nightmare of St. Lobelia," said one of the girls.

"Relax ladies _he _is not our Reiko we are looking for," Benio said calmly.

"I'm kind of creeped out right now," he said backing up and jumped behind his sister. _"How did she figure it out that I wasn't Reiko and that I'm a guy? She isn't human." _

"Don't tell me you're afraid of those sissies," Reiko whispered in his ear.

"Of course not…"

"What happened? You got yourself into this, now you're gonna get yourself out of this."

The rest of the host members immediately came over to see what was going on. Instantly they all gasped as well. It was a surprise to see them again.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tamaki. He placed himself in front of Haruhi as if trying to guard her like a hero would. Quickly somehow his outfit changed into a knight's armor and shield with the words "Power of Love" on it. "You will not be taking Haruhi away with you again, you witches!"

Then Kaoru said, "Yeah! We thought we heard the last of you long ago."

"What do you want with Na-I mean Reiko?" Hikaru asked, and caught his guard of being careful not to reveal Nao's and Reiko's swithed identities.

"Uhhh doesn't anyone wonder how he changed so quickly?" said Reiko. Everyone shook their heads casually.

"It's Tamaki. He's…you know…being himself," Kyouya said trying to explain.

"Miss Reiko, you should be honored to have me in your presence of your pitiful and dull life," said Benio in a graceful manner. "Don't you remember me? We used to go to the same school together."

"What?" shrieked the whole host club except Mori and Kyouya.

"What do you know, more hidden secrets about miss Reiko's life," said Kyouya keeping his cool.

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked puzzled, isn't he always.

"Y-you again?" Reiko stuttered.

"Oneechan?" said Nao getting a bit worried. He noticed that her fists were firmly gripped and were shaking nervously or intensely, he couldn't tell which. _"Who is this lady?"_

"Yes, until miss Reiko left she was one of my adored fans. Though I myself can hardly remember you, I still feel this empty void inside my heart. I forgive you of your actions and wish you would give us another chance. How bout it Reiko?"

"Hold up I don't think so!" Reiko shouted. "I am not going back to that prissy, ninny, air-headed, sisssy, stuck up, idiotic, lesbo all girl school! It was like living a nightmare in those halls. I'd rather stay here thank you very much."

"Oh right I recall that you were expelled from your old school," intervened Nao. "Why again?"

"Cause I physically fought with the leader of that bitch's damn club. I was never a fan or member of it. Why are you here Benio?" obviously Reiko had some unbearable history from her old school leaving her stuck with her bad repuation of fighting.

"I told you before. I convinced the principal to accept you back into our school. Will you come back with us?" she said.

"It won't take long to answer. I decline. You can take my oneesan if you like instead. He's gay enough."

"Would you stop calling me gay?" shouted Nao.

"But I've put so much work into allowing you to come back," she said in mocking tone. "You should show some gratefullness and respect!"

"Respect this!" Reiko shouted. She picked up a slice of cake and threw it directly at Benio. Benio used one of her dramatic dance moves to avoid the cake.

"Nice try Reiko-chan."

"Hmph." She huffed as he stuck out her tongue.

"Oh well. I try to do a nice thing and you refuse me. Let's leave now ladies." With that three of them disappeared among the many rose petals that somehow came about, blinding the host members.

"What a cool magic trick!" exclaimed Honey.

"_Why did she come back? That couldn't have been the real truth." _Reiko mysteriously thought.

"It went well," said Nao.

"What went well?"

"My date…"

"Nao I say this from the bottom of my heart, you're pathetic!"

* * *

sorry for the late update, the truth is i'm running out of ideas. i know how i'm going to end this but i dont want to end it so soon. if any

of you viewers have an idea would you please share them with me? then i'll consider about adding your idea into my story. well that's

all i had to say for now. see ya!


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I will not!" Reiko shouted in fury.

"Yes, you will!" the twins hollered back.

"No I won't do it!"

"We dared you to!"

"Yeah that was before…!"

"You can't back down from a dare. Not unless your chicken!"

"I'm not chicken like that stupid king of yours. Heaven knows why you worship him as your idol!"

"Then do the dare!"

"But…but, but I need to…I need to you know, finish the payment with the designators and all. Right Kyouya-senpai? You can get me out of this right? Right?"

"Actually I think this is a good idea," Kyouya said while writing in his journal, without even noticing any regard, as usual.

"What?!" she yelled in disbelief. "But that is so unlike you. How can you even consider this as a good idea?"

He looked up from his notes and Reiko distinguished an evil smirk appear on his face. His glasses gleamed sharply as he stared right at her. "If you do the dare then I'll cut your payment by 1000 designations. Instead you will have to win the hearts of 200 gentlemen here at the school," he said casually yet someway in a threatening tone.

"Great idea!" the twins said, smiling in victory.

"You are so evil!" Reiko retorted. "Fine I'll do the damn dare just to get it over with." Finally she had given in. Earlier during the daytime the Hitachiin twins have dared Reiko to put on a totally attractive, girly outfit any guy would fall for. Also she had to wear a new outfit everyday for a whole week. Now because of Kyouya's offer she must have 200 male designators instead of females.

"Hellooo!" Tamaki's voice jingled over the conversation. "I couldn't help but overhear that Reiko-chan has to dress up as a gorgeous lady, am I right? I will be happy to assist Ms. Reiko-chan's little game of being forced of her own free will in completing such a task."

"Dude it's called a dare and I will not be needing any of your assistance. Hell yeah I can so do this on my own!" Reiko affirmed. "Does anyone have a dress I can borrow?"

"You have money don't ya? Go buy one!" Hikaru said.

"Come on I hate shopping. I'd rather go see a movie."

"That's it! I've got something else to sweeten up this dare. From the 200 designations you must make them acknowledge you to ask you on a date!"

"Oh no! This is already bad enough! No more adding things to this dare!"

"I like that idea," Kaoru commented.

"I'll cut your payment by 1,500 if you win the hearts and a date from your designators," Kyouya said.

"Will you stop tempting me with all your cutting and chopping whatever!" she shouted. "Fine I'll do it! No more, that's it! Got it?" Everyone nodded and looked as if they were all gladly satisfied except Haruhi, who seemed concerned.

Then Tamaki burst up and yelled out, "Really Reiko-chan I can help you! I have all kinds of makeup cosmetics and we can go shopping after school too!"

"And I thought my brother was the gayest man to live on the face of the earth but I guess I was wrong," Reiko mumbled.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Hey, I don't care!"

"Come on do you want to accomplish the dare or not?"

"I'll accomplish it my own way."

"You're so hopeless if you do it your way."

"Take that back Dr. Chickenstein!"

"And the dare shall commence now!" Hikaru and Kaoru announced.

"Help me!" she quickly reacted and grabbed Tamaki's collar bringing them face to face, which made him blush for gazing into her strikingly reflecting eyes. It was then that he realized how similar they did look for having the same colored eyes. At such a bad time he imagined her in an elegant dress. She would wink at him and also admire his good looks as well.

He quickly snapped himself out of his fantasy. "I knew you couldn't resist. Come to my mansion tomorrow morning," Tamaki said pleasantly. "If the rest of you want to come by and check the results you can sure come! You can be the judge of Reiko-chan's entire appearance once I'm done with her and be prepared to be utterly astonished that you guys would be speechless."

"This could be a great chance for Reiko to embrace her inner girly self," Renge assumed. "The question is, will it really work?"

"I don't think this is such a great idea if you ask me," Haruhi said. "She should just be herself, the way she chooses to live happiest. You can't change someone's life that quickly you know."

"Haruhi I thank you for being so considerate for me but I'll be fine. I'll show you, to prove to you that I can so pull off being a girly girl and a tomboy!" Reiko declared.

* * *

**At the Minori Residence**

Just then Reiko's older sibling burst into tears of laughter, while rolling across his insanely large bed. "I-I-I can't believe…what I'm hearing!" he exclaimed still laughing his head off, followed by Reiko smacking him in the back of his head.

"You're laughing at me?" Reiko questioned irritably as she stood glaring at him. "Oddly I thought you'd be thrilled to hear this."

"Awww I'm sorry little oneechan!" this ended his laughing. "I am proud that you have finally decided to embrace your inner girly self tactics, but now I kind of find it hard to believe."

"Yeah, yeah. Hardy, har, har. I'm going to Tamaki's place tomorrow to help arrange myself for the…damn dare…"

"Wow."

"Wow what? Your impressed that I'm actually going over to someone else's home for once?"

"Actually yet but it's not that. You just called the 'King' by his real name."

"Hmm?" she blushed. "Whatever. It doesn't matter."

"I think it does!" he said in a mocking tone. "He's rubbed off on you. I think you're starting to have feelings for this guy."

After hearing this Reiko caught him by the throat and pinned him down on the bed's surface. "Listen here dear oneesan. Say anything like that again and you'll be saying hi to the angels cuz they'll be your next and only friends."

Nao vaguely nodded and she finally let go for him to breathe in a whole mouthful of air. "But you can come by anytime," she smiled a perfect angel's smile.

"Uh huh…sure. You can count on it," he mumbled nervously.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"How about this?" asked Tamaki. In he hands he held up a lavender dress with gem flowers surrounding the neck collar. However the dress was very short and quite revealing. Instantly Reiko denied it. "Come on Reiko-chan we've been at this for 3 hours already. Isn't there anything here you like?"

"Nope. I should've never came. This is so pointless. Though I admit that your closet is like a walk in mall," said Reiko.

"Thank you," and then he went back with his searching.

She and Tamaki were within his incredibly large closet containing all outfits probably ever made. In addition there was valet parking inside that insane closet. Who would keep a car in a closet? Seriously there was even a storage space for worn out clothes, which he continued to keep for some strange reason. "Tell me why again do you keep a whole bunch of clothes you don't wear any more in that storage?"

"What? You don't know?" he gasped.

"I'm afraid to ask but I don't know what?"

"The Ghost of Threadbare Garments of course!"

"Boy that's a long title."

"Yeah it sure is but don't underestimate it. The Ghost of Threadbare Garments haunts those whoever dispose of outdated threadbare garments," he explained as he held up a flashlight in front of his face.

"Yeah I kinda already get that part. Seriously that flashlight thing is really gay. I hardly ever believe in ghost stories ya know."

"But this ghost story is really true. Allow me to finish. Whoever do not heed the ghost's warning shall …no it's too horrible to say."

"Oh just come out with it already!"

He took a deep breath in and finally said, "Whoever do not heed the ghost's warning shall die!"

Reiko stayed silent for a moment. "You made it up didn't you?"

"No I did not. To save yourself from your own death, instead you must keep those clothes in remembrance of happy times of when you wore them. Such as this Hawaiian beach shirt," he held up, " while wearing this was the time when I went fishing and caught my first fish." Notice he didn't say with a fishing pole.

"Yeah? How big was the fish?"

"…it was big enough…"

"Did you buy it as a flea market?"

"Well actually some huge lady did but it still had some wriggling into it so it flung out of her hands and that's when I caught it." He stood in a proud stance, smirking.

"And then you let it go."

"How'd you know?"

"Puh-lease even if you caught that fish you must have caught it with your bare hands. Then you screamed like a little girl and tossed it aside. Am I right?"

"Good guess…" he muttered lowly.

**With Nao**

"Hmmm I wonder how Reiko's makeover is going," he said to himself while standing on the balcony of the Minori mansion. "I probably should drop by now. I'll also call that group too! They'll be so surprised to see my little sister finally appearing as how she should be in the beginning. Plus I think I'll get highlights while I'm out!" he squealed happily.

**Back with Tamaki and the struggling Reiko**

"NO MORE!" she screamed as she tried to get away. She ran into a different and tripped over the carpet and fell face down. "Ouch…" she mumbled with her face on the ground.

"Get back here! I'm not done with you yet! I finally have found the perfect outfit for you!" he yelled.

Yes, it was true. He made her change into this scarlet tang top and skirt that extended down just above her knees. Because of her outfit her stomach could easily be seen. To make it even better Tamaki had attached longer hair extensions that reached towards the middle of her back. "At least let me finish your makeup!"

He made it to Reiko and forcefully grabbed her wrist. She jerked her arm away and attempted to leave once more. "I have had it! I am leaving now!" she shrieked.

"Well then don't come back to me if you won't be able to complete your dare!" At last she had reached the doorway but was stopped by Tamaki's words.

"Damn it!" she resentfully turned around and took a seat by him. "Go on…"

"Thank you." he brought up a makeup kit and chose to use the outliner for her eyes. She closed her eyes and he delicately he traced around them. Reiko grumbled throughout the whole process but he didn't mind. He loved to dress up girls, what a weirdo. "Why don't you try ever being like a total girl? Is there something you have against your so called girly girls?" he asked.

"I don't care how people think of me," she replied. "We are who we are, aren't we?"

"I don't get it."

"I wouldn't think you would. You're just a dumb rich bastard."

"You really need to work on your grammar." He said finishing her eyes.

"Shut up." This time she opened her eyes. "Why do you want to help me anyway?"

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't?

"I always thought…you didn't like me," she said in a low tone.

"Why wouldn't I like you? You're beautiful." From that statement she instantly blushed.

Next he took out some lipstick and pressed it upon her lips. _"How is it…that I've never noticed his true figure? His soft voice, his polite manner, his gentle hands, and…and his enchanting looks."_ She pondered in her thoughts. _"Why is he so different from the rest?" _

To snap out of her daydreaming she bit hard into his hand. Obviously Tamaki yelped out in pain. He grasped his hand and shook it wildly. "What the hell, Reiko-chan! Why did you bite me?"

"That's enough!" she shouted. She backed up away from him and got to her feet. "We're done here!"

"Hold on, I'm still not done yet!"

"Bye, bye." She headed towards the door but Tamaki lunged her at making them both land on the floor with his body hovering over hers, pinning her down. "Get off of me!"

"Please just let me finish!"

"No, eeek someone help! Pervert! Molester! Invader!" she kept screaming as she struggled to push him off of her.

"I just want to put on a bit more blush and then you're done!" he said with a brush in his hand.

"No more! No more! Stop!"

"**Bam"** the door swung open and in the doorway were Nao, Haruhi, and the rest of the host members, utterly astonished that they were speechless.

"Uhh Rei- Reiko…" Nao stammered.

"What's going on here?" Haruhi said.

"We heard someone screaming in here and now what do we find? You taking the advantage of an innocent girl," Kyouya affirmed. "Really Tamaki I expected better of you."

Tamaki's face immediately turned red. "This-this is not what you think!"

"Oh yeah? Then why are you toppled over here hmmm?" the twins questioned.

"Wait, wait, wait. I was just…" but was cut off when the twins rushed over to him and flung him into a wall, leaving a crack in it.

Then they came to Reiko's aid. "You alright, Reiko? Hikaru asked.

"I hope he didn't harm you badly," Kaoru said next.

"No, not really. But I am relieve to see you guys showed up at the right time," she said gladly. "I am now all prepared for the dare." She smiled. Then she detected her brother holding a plastic bag. "What's in the bag, Nao-niisan?"

"Oh this?" he said lifting it. "I just bought some highlights."

"For your hair? Cool."

"No. I needed highlights to highlight this crossword puzzle I'm doing back at home."


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its **

**characters. And yes I'll be starting each chapter with this certain phrase.**

**Enjoy!D**

* * *

During the following weekend the three girls took Renge's limousine and drove to Karuizawa. Obviously it was all Renge's idea but Haruhi agreed with this and decided to tag along. She also just came in case something bad came up between the other two girls.

"Here we are!" Renge cried out in her happy mood as her chaffier escorted her out of the limo. "We've arrived at Karuizawa!"

"I can't believe you talked me into coming here. I hate this town!" Reiko whined in her frustrating mood. Here she was dressed in her new outfit Tamaki had let her borrow or keep.

"But Reiko-san this is the perfect place to hunt down your dates and designators! Look already there are some guys staring at you! Admiring your beauty!"

"I thought I had to earn those designators from when in the Host Club?"

"Yes but the dare said for you to win dates as well. Not just from the Host Club. Okay let's search together for some hot guys! Yeah!"

"Grrr I hate this dare. Haruhi why did you come?"

"Umm well actually I came here before with senpai and the others last summer and-and I-I wanted to look into if anything else has changed," Haruhi explained and stuttered.

"Liar…" Reiko whispered doubtfully.

"No, no I'm telling the truth…honestly! I even have a friend who works with his uncle here."

"Yeah, your imaginary friend."

"Arai-kun is not my imaginary friend!"

"Girls stop fighting and let's start finding Reiko's true love!" Renge said. "Yeah it's time for a girl's night out!"

"But its daylight right now," Haruhi said.

"Ehhh okay…let me try again. Yeah it's time for a girl's day out!" she repeated.

"Wow you're a weather genius," Reiko taunted. "This is so pointless. I should've stayed home."

"Hold it Reiko!" Renge placed Reiko in a headlock and then announced, "We're already here! You are not going anywhere until we find you at least 20 dates!"

"Uncle, uncle. Alright I give!" she choked.

* * *

Another normal day at the Host Club except for Reiko for she was chatting nicely with one of her designators. A male designator to be exact, and for this occasion she was dressed in the Ouran's girl uniforms. Wow, isn't that bizarre? She's actually being pleasant and not showing any sign of her being aggressive. This kind of shocked the host members, but mostly Hikaru and Kaoru. Need I add Tamaki of course?

"Humph who's that punk?" asked Hikaru irritably as he took a seat beside his twin brother.

"Probably one of the guys who offered to be one of her designators. Remember the dare?" Kaoru affirmed who wasn't as annoyed as Hikaru. "In fact she seems to be having a good time with him."

"How did he even get in here? He's not even from this school!" he pointed out.

The boy Reiko was with wasn't wearing Ouran's usual school uniform. What he wore was a navy blue jacket and simple casual pants. Yet she somehow found him quite charming. He had light brown hair and dazzling blue eyes.

"Hmm so true."

"His name is Kumi Zen!" Renge answered and popped up between the two. "And you're right he isn't from this school. So we had to sneak him in here through the school's janitor window for those love birds to finally get the chance to know each other."

"Oh really?" said Hikaru. "So exactly how does he know Reiko?"

"They both met when we went to Karuizawa last weekend! I literally had to use my bodyguards to force her into my limo just to drive all the way there. When we finally reached Karuizawa I believe it was love at first sight when they first met! They talked and talked and talked…"

"Wait a minute! Karuizawa?" Kaoru repeated. "That's the same town we went to visit last summer to see Haruhi. Also when Hikaru-niisan and Haruhi went on their date."

Hikaru stayed silent and blushed a bit. Then Kaoru lightly whacked his brother on the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Hikaru yelled.

"For losing Haruhi on that date! Because of you she had to spend almost a whole night alone during a thunderstorm! You know she's afraid of thunder."

"Well yeah now I know but I didn't know then cause I was too stubborn, which I admit."

"It's the start of a beginners love!" Renge sighed adoringly as she stared at the couple. "Aren't they so cute together? I really think Reiko-san has come to like him."

"Doubt it," Hikaru muttered. "She never liked us so why would she like him?"

"You know the wise saying 'there's plenty of fish in the sea so you just need to get the right catch'."

"You made that up didn't you?"

"Well…half of it. Hehe…"

"You know," Kaoru began. "I wonder how the king is taking this. He also seems interested in her."

"I am delighted to hear you two keep me in mind but you do not need to fret," Tamaki brought up. "I am very pleased to see our Reiko-chan meeting new friends and having the time to enjoy herself."

The twins gasped in amazement. But let's take a peek into Tamaki's Inner self.

**Inner Tamaki: **_**Why…sobs…why does she like him so much? She's even laughing with him. What does that guy have that I don't? I am flawless. Grrr I'm gonna kill him!**_

Okay that's enough for now. Looks like Tamaki wants to tear apart that innocent boy. Too bad he doesn't have the guts to. Wait, wait where's he going? Never mind maybe he will. Right now he's walking up to the lovely couple.

"Reiko-chan…" he began.

"Oh Tamaki!" she said startled. "Th-this is Kumi-kun. He's from out of town."

"Nice to meet you," Kumi said reaching his hand out to shake his. Surprisingly Tamaki shook it awkwardly and didn't say anything else for a while cause he was too busy glaring at his opponent.

"Right…" Kumi said. "Umm this feels a bit uncomfortable," he admitted. Then he whispered to Reiko, "Why is he staring at me like that?"

"I think he's gay," Reiko answered. "He has a hard time understanding things. Just don't pay attention to him." From that answer Tamaki felt like lightening just struck through his head. Such jealousy, heartbreaking and strangely hunger moods were assorted in his mind. After that he walked away.

"So how'd it go?" Kaoru was the first to ask.

"She…she thinks…I'm gay," he miserably responded.

"What else is new?"

"Why doesn't she like me?" he cried. He cried a stream of tears in his thoughts.

"Hey you have Haruhi. Why not just leave Reiko to me?" Hikaru mentioned in a mocking tone.

"Hikaru-niisan?" Kaoru said a bit surprised. _"What is he thinking?"_

"She's playing hard to get, I can understand that. No offense king but your pretty weak against her impenetrable shield of her thorny attitude."

"Hold up, remember this is only a dare she's carrying out. This doesn't necessarily mean that she likes him."

"Look at them oneesan. She's giggling, she's being polite, she's totally ignoring us."

"You're taking this way too far. I believe you like her more than Tamaki does."

"Forget it. You don't realize what is really happening here. Fine, I'll accept that she's only doing this for the dare. But if things get way too out of hand I'm taking over."

"Oneesan…?"

"You both know that I'm still here right?" said Renge. "And I can hear everything your saying. Relax will ya? This is just the fun part!"

"Renge, how many more male designators does she need?" Hikaru asked.

"Well let's see…she has a date planned on all the days of this week except Friday. So 195 left. Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering." Then he murmured to himself, "That's more that enough time."

The group looked back at the young couple and gazed at them, watching their every move. Kumi stood up from his seat and said a few words to her. After he was done talking to her she nodded her head. Suddenly he lifted her hand and gently kissed it! This really stirred up Tamaki's and Hikaru's emotions. Aftwards Kumi left with Reiko in a brief daze.

"YEEEESSSS!!" she screamed. She happily jumped up and down in excitement. First she ran over to Haruhi, who was surrounded by other designatos but Reiko didn't care. She whispered some words into Haruhi's ear and at that instant Haruhi appeared to be alarmed.

Tamaki's group huddled over each other and everyone began asking random questions at the same time.

"What did she say?"

"I don't know I couldn't hear her!

"This is such thrilling news!"

"He...he-he k-kissed h-her hand..."

Then Reiko ran up to the huddling group of Tamaki's. "I am so happy!" she exclaimed.

"Why?" Hikaru questioned crossly.

"Why are you in such a bad mood Pschyo Clone number 1? Anyways I'm going to America!"

"What?" everyone shouted.

* * *

I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't as funny and kind of shorter than the others but i'll be going on vacation for awhile and i wanted to update now. At least this adds a lot of drama and suspense. Bye, bye for now.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. I hope everyone understands that!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"That's right. I'm heading for America!" exclaimed Reiko who was ecstatic about this unlike the rest of the host members.

"Say what?" they shouted. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru were the loudest.

"Isn't that great? Well for me it is." She smiled. "I'll be staying there for about four to six years!"

"Forty-six years?!"

"No four to six years you boneheads!"

"Oh…Why?"

"Wow you guys sure like to shout a lot at the exact same time. You could be on this school's cheerleading squad," she said imagining them in cheerleading uniforms shouting

_'2,4,6,8! The Host Club is really great! 1,3,5,7...uhhh does anyone knows what rhymes with 7?'_

_R-O-W-D-I-E  
That's the way you spell, Rowdie  
Rowdie, let's get rowdie  
Woooh!'_

(A/N these cheers are so random. Believe it or not I had to go online to search for some cheerleading chants. Either I need to get out more or I'm an idiot.)

"Boy that'd be awkward," she said while still daydreaming.

Hikaru waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Hellooo?"

"Huh what?"

"Why are you leaving for America at a time like this?"

"Oh right. That really handsome guy you saw me with just then actually works for my mother." The host club laid all ears on her. "He's my mom's messenger. It was lucky that we bumped into each other at that cafe cuz he claimed to be looking for me. He explained to me that mother wants me to visit her and work on with some items in her studio."

"So he'll be escorting you to America?" Tamaki questioned curiously.

"Precisely."

"What about Nao?"

"She didn't ask for him to come. I'm surprised to hear that myself."

"And you'll be deserting us when exactly?"

"Tomorrow."

"What?" he cried.

"He told me that we should set sail as soon as possible."

"Hmmm," Kyouya hummed suspiciously.

"Is there something wrong Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi noticed that he didn't seem comfortable with this.

"Remember that she told us that she and her mother had their own different opinions on such matters of life? Now out of the blue this strange boy comes along and claims that he'll be taking our Rei Rei away from us across seas to see her. I don't trust him. I'm assuming something is up."

"You're right. There's nothing we can do to show proof- did you just call her Rei Rei?"

"Ahem…," he cleared his hoarse voice, "the phrase was caught in my mind. Obviously I had no control over the words that may come out of my mouth."

"Riiight…cough…liar."

"I will not tolerate being called a liar!" he blushed, which he never done before.

"I was just teasing ya," she winked back. "I understand. You don't want her to leave. Look I don't want her to leave either. I will surely miss her. And I'm pretty sure Tamaki will to."

"You think?" they both turned to see Tamaki scrunched in a corner, brooding.

"I would say so."

"Just to be nice I'm allowing you all to come and see me take off," Reiko said.

"But-but-but Rei-chan I don't want you to leave!" sobbed Honey who tightly gripped onto her leg. "Wahhh don't go. Don't go. Don't go!"

"Jeez I haven't even left yet and you're already bawling your teensy eyes out. Oh and one more thing, why don't you let go of my leg!" she growled and tried to shake him off. Mori came by and lifted Honey over his shoulder. Honey continued crying. For some reason Reiko felt a bit ashamed.

Haruhi strolled over to Reiko. "Is this what you really want?" she asked her.

"I'll be honest with you Haruhi-san," she began. Haruhi was surprised when she said her name in a formal manner. Reiko took her by the wrist and pulled her outside of the music room.

"I didn't want anyone else to hear this but…" she paused, sighed, and continued was she was going to say. "To answer your question I'm really not sure. I just want to get out of here. This whole school year has been torture for me," she said sadly.

"You miss your mother don't you?" Haruhi remarked.

"I hate to admit it, trust me I really do, but I think it would be nice to visit her again. It's been 9 years since I saw her."

"I see… are you sure you want to go through with this? This is so sudden. Are you even sure if that guy is associated with your mother?"

"What are you saying?"

Haruhi breathed in deeply and then exclaimed, "I don't trust him and neither does Kyouya-senpai! We both think he's bad news. Please don't go!"

"What? I thought you'd understand me but I guess I was wrong. I'm leaving tomorrow and that's final! See me take off or not I won't care!" with that Reiko stormed down the stairs.

"Reiko wait!" Haruhi called after Reiko but she ignored her.

* * *

**At the Minori Residence**

Nao sat on the couch in his younger sibling's sitting room, peaking into her diary.

"_Hah I was so right! Oneechan you can't fool me. I knew you had feelings for that guy." _He snickered in his thoughts as he resumed skimming through the pages with words written in purple ink. _"I had no idea she did that! Aww poor Honey-kun."_

Soon he heard a tapping noise coming from the window. He set the diary on the couch and got up to check out who or what was making that noise. As he made his way over he was shocked to see Reiko clinging from a vine that was attached to the mansion. Apparently she was knocking on the glass window with one hand and her other hand she gripped securely for her life was on the line.

"Damn it, Nao-niisan open the freakin window already!" she called out.

He unlocked the window and opened it promptly. "Why on earth, well you're not really on the earth right now but anyways, why are you climbing up to the window of your own mansion? It's truly amazing! Unbelievable! You must have climbed up over 40 feet. That should definitely be a world record."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I really don't care right now. Help me in!"

Nao heaved her inside and she crashed into the room. "Gently would have been nice," she retorted.

"Sorry. Going through the main entrance is a lot easier ya know."

"For you it is. _This_ is the easiest way for me. See we both have our own opinions of doing things. Nonetheless I survived the flame throwing roof tiles and brick bombs. Seriously, scaling that wall is like training for the military." She began to stretch until her brother mentioned about their mother and the messenger boy.

"I heard that mother invited you to stay with her in America am I right?" he said. Reiko nodded. "Don't you think it's kind of odd?"

"How so?"

"Like why did she only request for you and not for me? I love her more than you do. What happened to nothing's stronger than a mother's love for her son?"

"I don't know…" she whispered, "and I really don't care." She walked into one of her closets and dragged out a very, extremely, exceedingly, large suitcase as big as two bass drums combined. Next she moved towards one of her bureaus and began emptying out her clothes from its drawers.

"Yo-you're packing already?" exclaimed Nao.

"Yes," she answered softly.

"_She doesn't seem too happy about this," _Nao worried over in his thoughts. _"Something is definitely not right. Oh wait know I now! I'm wearing my Thursday dress when I should be wearing my Wednesday one." _He's a complete idiot. But anyways…back with Reiko.

"Rei Rei…" he began but oddly discontinued what he was about to say. Usually when he said aloud her childhood nickname she would've been pulverizing him by now. This time she didn't.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow morning," she murmured. Then she turned around and headed towards the door to exit the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find one of the servants to pack all my belongings. If I do this alone it'll take too long," and with that she left and slammed the door shut.

"_She doesn't want to leave. So why go through all this?"_

Still standing near with her hand on the doorknob, Reiko thought deeply. _"Will I regret this?" _

* * *

The next morning Nao and Reiko remained silent through their breakfast. Too much blocked their mind about Reiko's departure. Soon after breakfast Reiko went outside and waited for her luggage. Once her chauffeur scrunched all her 5 tremendously large suitcases she decided to wait a bit longer for her brother to come and say goodbye.

A couple of minutes passed and he still never came down. He was no where to be seen. He wasn't even looking out a window. The ship was going to depart soon and if she didn't leave now she'll miss her only chance to finally rid of Japan's original own Host club.

"Goodbye, oneesan," she said in a low voice. She stepped into her limo and drove to her final destination.

There are the seaport the entire Host club, dressed in casual clothes and holding a farewell poster with a poorly drawn monkey on a ship, positioned themselves to see her off. Reiko wasn't surprised. In her heart she was glad to see them one last time in addition to she also felt a rather slight of remorse.

As the crew boarded her luggage onto the ship Reiko walked over to the disappointed group.

"This is such a sad moment, it truly is!" cried Renge with a handkerchief in her hand.

"A Host member has never abandoned his position," Kyouya affirmed while keeping his notebook or clipboard or whatever he was holding in hand . "This will be the first. Note I'll be adding that in the Host club world records."

"His?" Reiko remarked. "Remember that I'm a girl."

"Confirmed."

"You were always such a secretarial officer. I admire that," she teased.

Tamaki was too upset to say anything. He just whimpered on the ground alongside of Honey. Mori showed no emotion at all. All he did was nod his head, indicating that was his way of saying goodbye. Reiko accepted it.

"Haruhi-san," Reiko started. "You're the person I really trusted most. Forgive me for leaving you like that yesterday but I'm afraid I'm going to have to do it again today."

"I understand," Haruhi replied. "Write to us to keep in touch. Okay?"

"Don't count on it." she winked.

At that moment the twins jumped on her, hugging her firmly. Imagine a sandwich with Hikaru and Kaoru as the loaves of bread squishing Reiko in between. She didn't mind it, however after awhile she shoved them off.

Next she turned to face Tamaki, who quickly pulled himself together. He stood up and looked down at her. It was funny to see them together. Tamaki was so tall and Reiko was more than a head shorter than him.

"Reiko-chan…" he spoke softly. "I…"

"I know Tamaki," she gladly responded though her eyes were diverted towards the ground.

He attempted to reach out and hug just when Reiko swiftly veered and ran up the railing to the ship. He crashed onto the ground with a loud 'thud'. When he looked up to see Reiko she was already gone. She didn't bother waving to them as the boat departed.

A loud horn signalled that the ship was read to set sail across the ocean. Honey still crying, Tamaki still whimpering, Renge still shouted out how much she'll miss her, Mori still silent, and the rest doing their regular things they would do on sad events like these. The ship took off and so did Reiko.

Suddenly another limo drove up to them. Before the chauffeur had the chance to open its door to let the person out the person inside already slammed it open, and accidently thrusted it so hard the door broke off. Inside was Nao looking quite troubled.

"Where is Reiko-niichan?" he demanded. "Please don't tell me she left already!"

"She's gone," Renge sadly answered. "I'm afraid you're too late. Now we won't see her in forty-eight years!"

"Four to eight," Haruhi corrected her.

"Whatever. The point is that she's gone!"

"Damn it..." Nao mumbled.

"What's wrong Nao?" Haruhi asked.

Nao's body tensed and he clenched his fists at the ends of his skirt, yes he's wearing at skirt at this point of time. Sweat beaded down his face and his voice trembled as he spoke. "That man who said he was going to bring her to our mother...he-he doesn't! He doesn't work for her! My poor oneechan has been kidnapped from right under our noses."

Everyone gasped.

"What?" Kyouya said. He was so stunned that, it was then when he actually dropped his clipboard and pen!

"We...we just let her go," whispered Haruhi. "And we didn't even know it!"

"Damn it!" Kaori shouted. "Then do you know who that man was? Who he worked for? Where they're really heading off too?"

"I do. I made a phone call to one of our mother's agents and they said they didn't know anyone with the name, Kumi Zen. But I do know who that man is. I don't know why none of you mentioned his name to me! This would've never happened if-"

Tamaki grabbed Nao by his collar and lifted him into the air. "Who does that bastard work for?"

Nao couldn't pronounce the name since Tamaki was practically strangeing him in the free air. Tamaki placed his feet back on the ground. Eventually, or hours later, Nao caught his breath and finally said the captor's name.

"Benio," he said.

Once again everyone gasped.

* * *

Now what's going to happen to Reiko? What does Benio want from her? Will the Hosts save her in time? Stay tuned! Also Thank you so much for the reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters!**

**You know I forgot to add the titled theme song in these past chapters. So here we go!**

**-Kiss Kiss Fall in Love. Maybe you're my love!**

**P.s. ever heard it in English? It's really good.**

* * *

**A****lso I apologize for such a slow and late update. I, too, was surprised when I decided to use Benio as the kidnapper. So I had a hard time figuring out how they would rescue Reiko and stuff, which I'm still figuring out. Here in this chapter there will mostly be a lot of drama. Plus school has started and I need to start studying. AS IF!!**

* * *

"Benio? What on earth does that demented diva what from Reiko-chan!" Tamaki shouted.

"I don't know," Nao replied. "We need to save my little oneechan! She's all alone with no one on that ship she can trust!"

"Well if someone answered us sooner we would've been able to catch up to them by now," Kaoru scolded Nao, who cringed down and began to whimper.

"It's not my fault," he sobbed. "Tamaki-kun strangled me and I couldn't breathe. I have respiration issues."

"We noticed," said the group all together.

"Stop talking!" Kyouya demanded. "What we need is a plan how to save Reiko off a huge cruise ship and safely bring her back."

"Waaahhh poor Rei-chan!" Honey cried out.

"We should have seen this coming," Kaoru said softly. "What do you think Hikaru?" He rotated his head to see his twin brother absent. "Hikaru? Hikaru where'd you go!"

* * *

**Hanging onto the anchor of the ship**

"What I'd do for a fellow Host amazes me," complained Hikaru. "Just gotta hang on tight! They'll raise the anchor eventually! They always do, or usually."

* * *

**Back with the rest of the Hosts**

"He must've gone after Reiko!" Haruhi affirmed.

"Great now we have to save 2 people," grumbled Tamaki.

"Quit complaining! First we need to find a way to how board that drifting ship."

Everyone thought for many moments. Honey suggested they could build a giant bunny shaped air ship and blow up the whole ship. 'It's both cute and deadly' were his words of describing it. Mori stayed silent. Though Kyouya did consider it and bringing in his military forces. Haruhi was the only one actually thinking of something realistic.

From the corner of Tamaki's eye he spotted some workmen delivering wooden crates onto another ship near them. "I have an idea!" he announced.

**With Reiko**

While on the ship Reiko, dressed in a large white T-shirt that covered her one-piece bathing suit she wore underneath it, rested on a stretched chair and basked in the sun's light. Unaware of the danger she was in she relaxed on the pool's deck as she watched other people on board splashing away. Already 5 girls had asked her out, thinking Reiko was a guy, and she declined them. Also 2 gay guys attempted to flirt with her. She had enough of talking to strangers so she packed up her belongings and headed towards her room she was assigned.

"_These people really need to get a life. I'll finally be home with my mom. I can't say I'm enthusiastic to see her again." _She thought.

She deposited the key to the door of her room and went inside. In her room was a queen sized bed with many sheet layers and a bulky decorative comforter, a cushy and girly pink sofa, a bathroom, 2 closets, and a glass door on the other end of the room which led to an outside deck with a pleasant view of the ocean. Not only were that, there was also someone sitting outside of the deck with his back head facing her.

Reiko guessed it was one of the members of staff slacking off. _"How dare he come into my room and just lay there without my permission!" _she thought furiously. She marched right up to the glassy door, swiftly slid it open, and strikes him on the noggin. He yelled in pain.

"What do you think you're doing here? You think you'd get away with this? Sleeping on my patio and you assume unnoticed! Well think again towel boy!" she shrieked.

She grabs his hair and makes him turn around so she could see whom this punk really was. After she'd done this an expression of surprise appeared on her face. "H-Hikaru? You're Hikaru right?" he grunted as his response. "What…what are you…are the others here as well?" she let his head drop.

"Waiting for you to return to your chambers. Jeez. Now I know how Tamaki and Nao feel when they're around you," he said while rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't mean to frighten you or surprise you or make you angry…anyway I have something important to tell you!"

"What is so important that you stowed away on this ship just to find me?"

"Uhh yeah. This ship isn't going to your mom!"

"Huh?"

"It's not headed towards America. You've been kidnapped by Benio, believe it or not."

"You're lying. You just want me to go back to that pathetic host club of yours. I choose not to believe you."

"_Well she still has that stubborn attitude of hers," _he thought. "Why would I lie to you about something like this? Come on! This is no time to argue with that big ego of yours. We need to get off this ship now!"

"I'm not going with you! Don't tell me what to do. I'm perfectly capable of handling things on my own. Besides why would that frog lady need me anyway?"

"I don't know and I don't want to stay and find out. Did you just call her a frog lady? I don't get it. Err…Come on!" he reached out and tugged on her arm, heading towards the door. Though she continued to refuse what he had informed her so she clung onto the side of the couch.

Hikaru pulled and heaved with all his might but Reiko wouldn't move from her spot, neither did the couch. "Quit pulling me! I'm not as stretchable as laffy taffy!" Reiko screeched.

"Then let go of the couch!" he ordered.

"I'm not going with you!"

"Fine." He released her arm and Reiko plopped onto the ground.

"You couldn't be a little more gentle?" she complained as she began to stand up. "This is why I don't like you. You're so…uhh something!" she said, trying to avoid her swearing habits. "Leave me alone. Why can't you do that? I don't ever want to see anyone of your faces again!"

"Listen to me if there was a day to trust me, today is that day!"

"I would never trust you. After all those pranks you pulled on me and for almost sneaking into my home, you expect me to trust you?

"I'm sorry. I really am. Please…"

"Shut up! Why would you care what happens to me?"

"Because you're a host member. Host members always stick up for each other," with this he began, what seemed to Reiko, an endless lecture about how the whole Host Club member works out.

-15 Minutes later-

"And that is how we are like a giant chocolate cookie baked with the ingrediants of love that help us stick together. Got that, Reiko?" he turned around to see her asleep on the couch. He moved over to her and gave her a soft push. She nudged.

"I-is that stupid…" she yawned, "stupid speech over yet?"

"Don't you understand Reiko? We need you to come back."

Her eyes fluttered open. Once they were wide open she saw him staring back at her. The intensity in his eyes made her feel different. _"His eyes…I've never noticed how…amazing they are. Filled with such determination as if he really means it."_ Then she stood up. As she did the expression in her eyes. "I want to go home to my mother," she murmured.

Hikaru raised his voice. "Why Reiko! Tell me why!"

"Heh. I've got a list of reasons why!"

"So tell me them."

"For one…for one…" she paused and caught her breath. "Because I'll miss you too much!"

Hikaru's eyes jolted wide open. "Y-you…you really do care."

Reiko collapsed onto her knees and tears began pouring down her face. "I-I've never…" it was hard for her to pronounce words through her tears, "its just that…no one ever cared about me so much! My own mom disowned and my father regretfully took me in after the divorce. I was never a perfect child! No one ever wanted me. I was all alone!"

"When my parents were together they always wanted a good son, even if he was gay," she said as Hikaru continued to listen. "Nao was always the perfect one. Well behaved, obedient, attentive…shall I go on? But that's not me. I didn't want to become my own damn parents' dog. I only wanted them to accept me for who I am. I am not their property. I'm their daughter!"

"I…I never knew…" Hikaru said, astonished.

"I know," she whispered.

"I see you have reasons why you would want to keep this private to yourself. Now…" unexpectedly he got down and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer next to him. "Now you're not alone. The Host Club is family. You're in our family."

Shocked, Reiko didn't know what to do or say. "Go on and cry," Hikaru whispered softly. "I'm here for you. Cry as long as you want until the pain leaves." And that's exactly what Reiko did. She rested her moist hands, from the tears she cried, on his chest and buried her face.

"The pain will never leave. Unless my parents finally accept me," she said tiredly.

"Done?" She feebly nodded. He got up, lifting her up too, and headed towards the door for the last time. "I won't force you to follow me." He looked back at Reiko, "I truly am sorry." With that he was gone.

Reiko thought for many moments, telling herself whether to go or not. To believe him or not. In conclusion reaching her decision she shot her head up and dashed to the door. She peeked outside and saw no one there on either side. "Hikaru-san!" she shouted. She ran out to the back of the ship where the extra life boats were stored, assuming he would be there to escape from here. She was right.

Hikaru already had released the small boat in the ocean water. He waved at her. "What took you so long?" he joked.

"Traffic."

"Alright, ready to leave this showboat?"

"You bet."

First Hikaru climbed down the ladder to the boat and next went Reiko. Hikaru offered to steer the boat to shore. Then they set sail on their small boat. Just when they had passed the huge ship, behind it Reiko detected another ship that looked exactly same the as the one they were just on.

"Hikaru-san, look over there!" Reiko pointed out towards the ship.

"Hmm so what?" he asked. "Sure it looks the same but what makes that one so different?"

"I don't know. I just noticed it."

"Hold on a sec…" suddenly Hikaru brought out a pair of binoculars and peered through them.

"Where did you get those?"

"Found them laying around in here."

"Boy, that sure was lucky," a little while later Reiko was beginning to lose her patience. "Well what do you see that intrigued you?"

"At the tail or bow of that ship over there on it is…a some kind of white flower. Queen Ann's Lace maybe. A lilac?"

"Give me them!" he handed them over and she took a peek. "You're such an idiot. Can't you tell the difference? That's a white lily!"

"Oooh," he said in relief. "Wait a minute. A white lily? What's the insignia of the ship we just came off of?"

"Umm…It had the picture of the sun wearing sunglasses. Isn't that what all the cruise ships usually have at the end?"

"A cruise ship? This whole time we were residing on a cruise ship?"

"And you said we were being held captive on Benio's ship. I told you I could take care of things by myself."

"But-but-but that means…oh no."

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Tamaki and-and the others were planning a way to rescue you off this ship though I didn't see any of them when I came searching for you."

"So that means…"

"They climbed onto the wrong ship!" the two yelled at once.

* * *

**Again I am really sorry for such slow update! I know there's a lot of dialogue in this chapter. At least I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Only one more left. Thank you for waiting patiently. I promise you that the next and final chapter will appear more quicker. **


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

Okay be mad at me if you want cuz you have the right to. I broke my promise of updating faster but its been almost a whole month! I am really sorry, school is just seriously cutting my time away from the computer. Well at least I hope you enjoy this last and final chapter.

**"Maybe you're my love!"**

* * *

"I can't believe those idiots climbed onto the wrong boat!" Reiko shouted with her fists in the air.

"Well they wanted to save you from that mad lady!" Hikaru retorted. "They wouldn't have boarded that ship if you hadn't decided to run away to your mother."

"You're right," said Reiko miserably. She laid her hands across her face and stayed silent. Then she whimpered lowly, "This is all my fault. They're in danger because of me. I can never do anything right."

Hikaru clutched onto her hands and shoved them away to glimpse at her face, once he did he noticed that she was going to cry again. He kneeled in closer to her until they were definitely only a couple of inches apart. "We will save them," he said in a calming tone. "And after that we'll…" he paused. He was about to say 'after that we'll head back to the Host Club' but he wasn't sure if that's something Reiko wanted to continue.

"After all of this I'll continue impersonating as a male Host so I can pay off that damn debt once and for all," she said. She smiled gratefully towards him though he still felt unsure of her options since she didn't have many. "Come and get rowing! Our mission is to save the rest of the host members!"

He nodded in response.

He grabbed hold of the oars and began to heave. Right after one gesture he stopped. Reiko showed a confused expression. "What made you change your mind…when…you know," he asked her.

Reiko's eyes widened. "You only stopped to ask me something like that?"

"Well…yeah."

Reiko stayed silent, pondering how she should answer. Let's make this more dramatic, shall we? Besides this is a good time to work on my descriptive background, which I suck at! The small lifeboat bounced slightly upon the waves, allowing them to drift with no control. Three seagulls flew above them and squawked typically on a bright evening. Finally the sun glowed with great radiance on the tops of the couple's heads. Okay that's enough, I don't know what else to add here.

"You made me feel…" she began. Hikaru leaned even closer to her once again to hear her clearly. "…wanted. What I mean is you and the others treated me so differently that I couldn't accept it that easily. Before I joined the Host Club I've always been angry and upset because I've been constantly alone. Actually since of the incident I've become even angrier."

Hikaru backed up slowly and remembered everything he and his brother had done to her, which he now regretted. He turned his gaze to the open sea.

"But…" he looked at her again. "Then I learned the more emotions that are inside me besides from loneliness. Grief, remorse, joy, fun, and love."

"_Love?" _Hikaru thought. A light shade of pink crossed his face that she hadn't seemed to detect.

"Okay I answered your question, now let's get going," she declared. "Remember, both our oneesans are on that ship!"

He snapped out of his daze and continued to row. While propelling through the waters he had one thought in his mind. Who did she love, him or Tamaki? Or maybe possibly Kyouya. But that thought was private and Reiko was the only one who knew.

* * *

**Hidden and cramped inside one of the crates of Benio's ships**

"Great…mph…idea…Tamaki," muffled Kaoru. "When you spotted the workmen I thought you wanted us to be in disguise, not trapped here in an airless box! Kyouya, get your elbow out of my spleen!"

"Can't move…deal with it!" grumbled Kyouya. "Can't move…or breathe."

"Also we're all clustered in one crate!"

"Shut up, at least we're on board," Tamaki argued.

"Tama-chan when are we getting out of here?" whined Honey. "I need to go to the bathroom!"

"Hold it in! Mori-senpai, try busting one of these sides open before it's too late for all of us!"

"Hn," Mori mumbled. With a single firm shove the entire crate collapsed and the hosts were exposed in a large room, which was not empty as they hoped for. Instead it seemed if they landed right in the center of crowd of armed guards pointing their weapons at them. All the hosts gulped nervously.

"Hello intruders," entered a voice. It was Benio, along sided by her two evil assistants dressed in fashionable sailor clothing with matching caps.

"You-you knew we were here?" Tamaki questioned shakily. "How?"

"Simple," she smirked. "One of my guards overheard you and your noisy friends fidgeting and complaining about your unfortunate compact rooming issue. He informed me of this, I ordered him to fetch the crate here, and voila now you're here, prepared for your demise." She burst into a wicked cackle.

"You mean you're going kill us?" Honey said with little tear droplets forming from his eyes.

"What do you want from Reiko-chan!" Tamaki demanded in a rather heroic tone.

Benio ended her laughing and walked up closer to the huddled host group. "It's not what I want," she began. The hosts' eyes grew wider from every step she too and every word she said. "It's what her mother wants. That messenger boy didn't lie completely. Reiko's mommy missed her terribly so she contacted me, through our wealthy parents' relation of course, to bring her back. I'm only trying to reunite a mother and her daughter, respecting her mother's wish."

"Why couldn't she just send a letter or something than rather going through all this?" Haruhi said.

"Madame Minori knew her daughter would be arrogant and not agree to this so… we plotted a way to transfer her without anyone's suspicion."

"You mean by kidnapping her."

"In other terms…precisely."

"But only then did your plan backfire when she entered onto the other ship and instead we boarded here, the right ship."

"Exactly. It's been such a waste of time." Benio circled around and slanted her head down in shame. "Oh dear this will not do. Now where will Madame Minori find a new model in such short time?"

"Model?" Kyouya said surprised.

"Why yes," she replied as she turned back at the hosts. "Her mother wanted to broadcast her daughter on her fashion show she's presenting. From the pictures her ex-husband sent, she exclaimed that her daughter would be perfect in that case."

"My poor oneechan," whispered Nao. "She'll feel like she's being tortured if that ever happens." Gradually he stood up and stated, "I'll take my oneechan's place! I could never let her suffer like that."

"You've got to be joking. No way!" Benio shouted.

"Why not?"

"Well first of all you're a boy." From that remark all the guards' faces turned bright pink as they stared at the transvestite boy wearing a petticoat and skirt, thinking Nao was a girl. "Also because you are no longer needed in her life."

"What?"

"She doesn't love you. She never did. She always thought of you as a gay freak. A disappoint to the Minori family."

"No…was Reiko-niichan right?" he murmured silently.

Benio smirked. "Since I have no use of you, any of you, I might as well dispose of you once and for all! The Host Club shall no longer exist. It was never a good business anyways."

"That's not true!" Tamaki exclaimed. "It's-"

"It's a trash heap! I don't want to hear any more of this. Toss them into the ocean!"

"You will do no such thing! I'm here!" hollered a voice. Everyone turned their heads to the voice.

"Reiko-chan! Hikaru!" Kaoru cried out in joy.

In the doorway stood Reiko and Hikaru standing side by side with the light shining intensely on them. Reiko with a proud and fiery expression on her face heroically said, "Let them go. I'm the one you want. Jeez how many times have I heard that from movies?"

"Welcome Reiko, without you on board you had me worried for a second," said Benio.

"I'm here now so release them."

"Oh I will. But I'm afraid they'll be disbanded into the seas. They'll be lucky enough if at least one of them made it to shore."

"You bitch!" Suddenly Reiko charged right at Benio, making it pass through the line of guards, and tackled her to the ground. Benio's girly supporters didn't even attempt to help her seeing as they were too scared and didn't know how to behave in physically forceful manners. So they just watched and cheered their leader on.

Just when one of the guards was about to strike at Reiko, Mori sprinted up and knocked him out.

"Mori-senpai!" Reiko said, noticing. "Thank you." While distracted Benio slapped her across the face, causing Reiko to roll off her. Oh boy, catfight! Instantly Benio got back on her feet and raced up the stairs, which magically appeared.

Honey used his incredible strength to beat up most of the bad men. Kyouya is so cool that he only used his clipboard and pen as his weapons. All did they're best actually too except for Tamaki, poor guy.

"Say what! That's cheating!" Reiko shouted as Benio ignored her trying to make her getaway.

"You will not follow her any longer," said Chizuru.

"Please do not bother us," Hinako responded. The two girls spread their arms out to block Reiko's way to go up the staircase.

"You two little-" but Reiko was cut off when the twins showed up in front of her. "Wha…?"

Hikaru leaned toward Chizuru as Kaoru went toward Hinako. They both whispered something into and suddenly the girls swooned lightly onto the floor, blushing bright, bright red.

"The ol'Hitachiin twin charm huh?"

"Always works," they both answered. "Us gentlemen were raised not to harm pretty ladies."

"But what about the time when you guys…"

"Uhhh go chase after Benio. We'll find the captain of this ship and tell him to change course back home!"

"Sure…" she said rolling her eyes. She started up the stairs and when she finally reached the second floor Tamaki came down and crashed right into her. "Ugh," she moaned. "Where did you come from? And get off of me!"

"S-sorry Reiko-chan. I'm not sure," he said getting up. "For one second I was huddled on the floor and then the next thing I knew I was being thrown into the air and landed on you. Are you okay?"

"Fine, come on, follow me. I need to stop that witch and gave her a piece of my mind!" She was just about to dash forward but came to a halt for Tamaki held firmly to her wrist. "What are you doing?"

"Reiko-chan I…" he began blushing red and pulled her in closer to him so their faces were almost inches away. He bent down closer and closer til suddenly…

"Tamaki look out!" Reiko gasped and ducked.

Crash! Went the flower pot perfectly directed to Tamaki's head. Out of confusion and into a new state of confusion he did a little dance and plopped on the ground.

"Damn he's out cold. Might as well continue up. I'm sure someone else will help him," she said to herself.

Luckily the second floor led up to a single hallway. She raced through it's corridors, trailing down Benio. _"She's near. I can sense it."_ she thought. At the end of the hallway was a door. She eyed the door cautiously. At that silent moment a hand grabbed onto her shoulder. She screamed.

"Rei Rei it's me!" said Nao and turned her around to show it as really him.

"Oneesan don't frighten me like!" she snapped.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. I followed you."

"Yes, I can tell." Reiko diverted her eyes away from him.

"Something wrong, Rei Rei?"

"No, it's just…I'm so glad you came back for me." She wrapped her arms around her brother. "Thank you Nao-niisan."

"Hey we're family we always look out for each other," he said as he did the same. "I thought you didn't like touchy moments."

"People can change. Now come on," she released him and smiled. "Let's get her. Ummm you can open the door," she insisted while still smiling nervously.

"Okay?" he said suspsiciously. He slowly grabbed hold of the doorknob and twisted it open until he heard the lock switch. Then he pushed lightly and once the door was wide open, he yelled out in terror.

"Oneesan…why are you screaming?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I assumed something bad was going to happen when I opened the door. That's why you told me to open it for you," he admitted.

"Heh, funny. Whatever," she was the first to enter and inside were more stairs, which she ran up those too. At the very top she walked through a doorway and into the light. She was outside on the highest part of the ship. She shaded her eyes from the sunlight's rayes.

"I knew you would've followed me. It's unfortunate that this ship only has two rooms, one hallway, and three doors," sighed Benio. She stood more forward beyond Reiko, gazing into the open sea. "This boat may seem big on the outside but it's rather crowded on the inside."

"So let's say your bad at purchasing big boats," Reiko mocked. Then she became more serious. "I won't forgive you for what've you done and what you almost did to my oneesan and my friends."

"Anything else you like to comment on?"

Then it began to rain. "Okay…that was random. It was perfectly sunny just before," Reiko spoke up.

"Huh that is weird," said Nao who had just arrived at the scene.

"Oh no!" Benio screeched in an ear-defeaning tone. "It's raining!"

"Yes we can see that," the Minori siblings said simultaneously.

"But I'm wearing a Paris original. The rain will mess up the design."

"It's a sailor's outfit. That's the point," Nao notified.

"I have to get back inside!" The siblings barracaded the doorway. "Yeah, I knew that might happen. Please let me inside and I'll tell the captain to turn around."

"No need. Hikaru and Kaoru have already done so," Reiko pointed out. "But from the goodness of my heart I'll lend you this umbrella." From behind her back she brought out a totally random umbrella, which Benio quickly accepted.

"Where did you find that?" Nao whispered into his sister's ear.

"Shhhh," she replied.

"Where's the top part of this stupid thing!" Benio asked irritably.

"Oops I'm sorry that wasn't an umbrella I gave you."

"Then what is it?"

"It's a lightening rod!"

* * *

**Back in the Music room**

"Then what happened?" asked the hosts who were gathered around Reiko and Nao, listening to the story.

"She blew up!" Reiko snickered.

"Be reasonable," said Haruhi.

"Okay, okay. Lightening struck up and she fell into the ocean from the shock. I'm sure she's okay now. I saw one of her workers dive into the water to rescue her."

"Giving her a lightening rod for real lightening to hit her seemed kinda harsh," said Kaoru.

"Whatever. Point is she's okay. We're all back from that nightmare and I'll never see her again," she said leaning back on the chair. "I guess I won't be seeing my mom after all. Aww well at least I can finish up on this debt," she teased.

"You're still gonna go through with it?" Tamaki said surprisingly.

"Hell yeah. Now I have a reason to stay."

"In that case..."

Tamaki and Hikaru ganged up on her and shouted, "Then who do you like more?!" Kyouya tried to get closer as well though he looked the other direction pretending not to care.

"Huh?" said Reiko with a questioning look. "What are you talking about?"

"You said you loved someone here. Who is it?" Hikaru intervened and looked deep into her sparkling eyes.

"Ummm," she glanced at Nao who only winked back at her. Remember he read her diary. "If you really want to know..."

"Yes, yes!" said Tamaki and Hikaru getting anxious.

Reiko's face began burning up and she opened her mouth and...

"Who wants cake!" Honey squealed. "Today we celebrate! Yay! I brought coconut cake and carrot cake and chocolate cake and lemon cake and sugar cake and..."

"Reiko-chan answer us!"

"Will Minori Reiko please report to the principal's office right now? Will Minori Reiko please report to the principal's office right now?" echoed the intercom. It repeated once again.

"You heard'em. See ya peoples later!" Reiko replied and rushed out of the room.

"No way!" Tamaki and Hikaru shouted out, stunned in place.

"Relax. She'll come back. But at least back off will ya?" Haruhi declared.

"Fine..."

**In the office**

"What did you need to see me about, sir?" Reiko asked.

"Your mother has sent us a telegram asking if you would want to return to America," he said. I just made this character up so, I think it might be a he, so he doesn't need a clear description.

"Asking? So it's just a yes or no answer, right?"

"Correct."

"Hmm I'll send her a letter and tell her I'm doing fine here at the Host Club," she smiled.

* * *


	13. About the Sequel

**I am so relieved to have finally finished this story. But wait…its not over yet! I am planning on making a sequel. Yes, a sequel! The sequel will include Reiko and Nao but mostly involved with Reiko. This time you get to choose the story. All you have to do is first read the summaries of the ideas I have for the sequel and review or send me a message on which one you would like me to make up.**

**Oh and one more thing the sequel will only be one chapter long. That's what I'm planning on. So here we go.**

**# 1: Not Your Average V-Day**

Yup, it's getting near Valentine's Day. Who will be Reiko's Valentine? Hikaru plans on sending numerous cards expressing his deep love. Kyouya arranges a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. What's up with Tamaki in the bunny suit? Whoa Nao has a BF now? Forget Reiko, what about Haruhi? Who likes who again?

**# 2****: ****Not Your Average Halloween**

The Host club has their own Halloween party at the Minori mansion. They decide to make it a spook fest like last year's. Whoever screams or yells the first loses and the winners get to spend the night at the mansion. Because of all the booby trabs already set inside Reiko, Hikaru, and Tamaki stumble upon one and are stuck there until for who knows how long. What drama shall come upon them?

**# 3: Not Your Average B-Day**

It is Reiko's birthday. Nao wants to give his little sister the best birthday she's ever had by making it a surprise party. The Host club joins in his plan and buys only the best gifts for her. One of the gifts will change Reiko's and his life forever. Whose gift will Reiko like best? Guess who's baking the birthday cake.

**And lastly**

**# 4: Not Your Average Christmas**

It's a day before Christmas Eve. Reiko has a lot of shopping to do. She has never celebrated with her family before but now she has one and has a reason to. Nao tries to convince Hikaru to express his true feelings towards. He does the same with Tamaki. What an idiot. Who will join Reiko under the mistletoe?

**So vote to see which one you would like to read. Two votes per person and only one story will be updated. Maybe i'll put up the runner up story too, depends how busy i am. The winning story should be up in about a month at least. Please be patentien. Okay that's it...Have fun! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT AND READING THIS STORY! SEE YA!**


	14. Still about the Sequel

okay slow delay on the sequel but mostly bcause there is a tie between

**Not Your Average Halloween**

The Host club has their own Halloween party at the Minori mansion. They decide to make it a spook fest like last year's. Whoever screams or yells the first loses and the winners get to spend the night at the mansion. Because of all the booby trabs already set inside Reiko, Hikaru, and Tamaki stumble upon one and are stuck there until for who knows how long. What drama shall come upon them?

**And **

**Not Your Average Christmas**

It's a day before Christmas Eve. Reiko has a lot of shopping to do. She has never celebrated with her family before but now she has one and has a reason to. Nao tries to convince Hikaru to express his true feelings towards. He does the same with Tamaki. What an idiot. Who will join Reiko under the mistletoe?

**I ONLY NEED 1 MORE VOTE!!! THEN I CAN PUT UP THE NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER!! OK PPL JUST 1 MORE!! PLEEEEEEEASE!**


	15. The Real Sequel Part 1

**AND THE WINNING STORY IS "NOT YOUR AVERAGE CHRISTMAS" WAHOOOOOO!!!**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

"_Okay let's see, Kyouya-san a new agenda book, Honey-kun chocolates, Mori-san weight lifts, Renge-san hair clips, and now for those two irritating twins," _Reiko Minori thought to stared at the Christmas list she had just written before she left the Minori mansion. It was the day before Christmas Eve and most of the exquisite, fancy shmancy manufactured products were sold out so she decided to go along with simple, pleasant gifts. She rushed through the list quickly before everything had completely sold out. Still she wished she had thought out better gifts seeing as it was this was her very first Christmas she'd get to spend it with her new friends she met from the Host Club. She wanted to make everything special by whatever the means.

Reiko strided up and down numerous aisles of different searching for the not-so-perfect-yet-still-good-enough Christmas present for the two. _"Would they like a video game?" _She thought worryingly. _"Maybe a magazine, sneakers, tuna fish? I don't know. Umm okay Kaoru-san gets a CD, hope he likes Techno. Now Hikaru-san,"_ She paused through her mind. She imagined Hikaru's face smiling back at her, of course it could've Kaoru, but she knew the difference between the two.

She blushed lightly but quickly snapped herself out of her daze. _"Okay the troublesome duo are done. Next is Haruhi-san, that's easy. She's getting a new lampshade. _She sighed. Almost done. _"Finally T-Tama-Tamaki-kun," _once again she blushed. This time Tamaki appeared in her mind. His image looked so similar to hers except for the hair. Their relationship was rather amusing to her. _Of…of course he'll like anything I'll get him." _She left the mall, carrying only a few shopping bags containing all the gifts now ready to be wrapped.

**Christmas Eve**

"Listen up everyone!" Tamaki announced. He stood up to the crowd, facing every female and Host members with all eyes set on him. "We will be proud to be having out annual Christmas Eve party. The question is, who will be hosting it? Whoever agrees to this will choose the location of the ball, what types of cuisines will be present, decide the decorations and music being played, and he will be the first to hand out their special gift to their special someone."

The girls squealed out loud, praising him. _"_Oh brother,"Reiko murmured. _"_Well I'm definitely not going to-" she was shortly cut off when she suddenly heard the voice of some relation to hers.

"I'll be happy to agree to this," brought up the cross dressed Nao, smiling cheerfully. "The party shall be at the Minori mansion. Rei-ahem, Nao-kun," he caught himself from almost exposing the truth between them and the Hosts. "Nao-kun and I will have our maids and butlers prepare for tonight at. It'll start at 7:30 pm and last until midnight."

"_First I'm going to strangle him, tie him up with duck tape and then place him up on top of the roof. Too bad Santa won't be coming to town." _Reiko growled. Her eyes were filled with anger and fury then one of her designators asked if she was all right. She lied that she was fine however the designator wasn't so sure seeing Reiko shattered a porcelain cup with her bare hands.

"Umm excuse me Nao-kun," said her designator sitting beside her.

"What is it?" Reiko replied with her teeth gritted tight shut, trying to sound not too harsh.

"I'm sorry but your hand is bleeding."

Reiko looked down at her hand and saw the cuts forever bleeding with nothing to stop it. She froze and her face turned pale white. Hastily she cursed and swiped the napkins off the table and began wiping away the blood.

"Oh my gawd, Nao!" Reiko heard. She turned around to notice one of the twins' faces staring at her very troubled to see her bleeding.

"H-Hikaru-san?" Reiko stammered. "I…I'm fine. Its just a cut."

"We need to get you to the infirmary now!" he leaned towards her ready to sweep her off her feet.

"No!" she screamed. "I'm okay, really I am." She swung her bloodstained hand against him and pushed him off. She quickly realized what she'd done and her eyes widened with horror. Some of the blood clung onto his uniform, which frightened her even more. "I'm…I'm sorry," she gasped and passed out, hitting the ground.

"Nao! Nao!" he shouted.

The real Nao ran over to see his little sister unconscious on the floor with one of her hands bleeding badly. "Get her, er… him to the nurse now!" he demanded. Hikaru carried her up bridal styled and rushed out of the room with Nao by his side.

The nurse took her in immediately and told Nao and Hikaru to return to their regular schedule. Instead the two remained inside the waiting room. Nao sat nervously shaking in his chair as Hikaru paced back and forth with his arms crossed.

"Little Rei Rei hasn't been like this since we were just kids," Nao finally spoke out.

Hikaru stopped and glanced at him. "So what's the story?" he asked.

"Well the point of it is that…she's afraid of blood. The sight of it scares her to death. When we were about 5 or 6 we were fooling around in our parents' garden. Then before we knew it she fell into a rose bush. The thorns dug deep into her frail skin. Sure they were only a few minor cuts but still, she hates it. She doesn't even like red roses. That's why we don't own any red roses in our home or watch any gory movies."

"I see."

"Although," he spoke up once again, " she doesn't like admitting her fears to other people. That's why she struggled for you to stay away. Oneechan feels like she can't depend on anyone. She's seen TV dramas and doesn't want her to get hurt like those other girls. You and your brother are different from us. You can confide in each other, we can't. Well I can but she won't accept me. "

"Maybe its because you keep cross dressing and pretending your another regular school girl here. That could creep somebody/anybody out and not be taken seriously."

"You've got a point there. But hey its me," he shrugged. "However I configured a plan on a way she can trust me and you."

"What?" Hikaru said, amazed. He truly cared for her just as much as for his brother yet he couldn't figure out why. Was it because he felt sorry for her or her beauty, her personality? "I wish I knew," he mumbled lowly.

Nao heard what he said and began explaining. "The reason why I agreed to host the party at he Minori mansion was so that you and oneechan can actually have your own private time," he smiled sneakily.

"Are you serious?" he exclaimed, as their faces were a couple of inches apart. "This better not be a joke!"

"Back up please, remember my breathing and personal space issues?"

He leaned back and kept his eyes on him, listening to every word he said. His plan this. During some time in the middle of the party Nao would tell to Reiko to meet him on the balcony. There he'll give her his gift, which was Hikaru. Another thing was that there'd be mistletoe hanging above them. Hikaru liked the plan very much.

* * *

After a short while Nao decided to head back to the music room while Hikaru remained in the waiting room for Reiko. Once the doors opened Tamaki leaped towards Nao and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him frantically. Tamaki kept rampaging questions if Reiko was all right and if she's going to survive.

"Relax Tamaki-kun!" Nao shouted. "She's going to live, it was only a cut."

"Are you crazy? She was gushing out blood on the rug! She probably lost gallons and gallons of blood! She's going to die!" cried Tamaki. Apparently he was taking it as bad as Honey and Kyouya who was upset about the bloodstained rug which was just recently new and made of pure white tiger fur. Ewww…

Nao smacked him across the face which ended Tamaki's rampage. "Yes, it was a lot of blood but she's fine. We are not going to stress to the worst conclusions. I have a lot of business to do to set up the party tonight. If you excuse me I'm just going to grab my coat before my departure." Nao was ready to go inside until Tamaki pulled him back by the collar, which made Nao make a funny sound.

"Wait," Tamaki ordered.

"Gack…yes?" said Nao while adjusting the collar of his blouse.

"I got this gift for Reiko-chan," he presented before him in his hands a golden ring. "This is pure gold. It belonged to my great, great, great, great grandmother. She gave it to me herself." He said proudly.

"Herself? But wouldn't she be…around 200 years old?"

"Umm well she didn't hand it over to me personally it was in her will, I think."

"You think?"

"Yes, I can think."

"No, I mean you think your great four times grandmother gave it to you in her will?"

"Oh right…I don't know. I found it and took it."

"So you stole it."

"No I didn't."

"Then where did you get it?"

"Get what?"

"I don't...know. I forgot what we were discussing."

"Me too." Tamaki looked down at his hands and saw the shimmer of the golden ring. "Hey do you think Reiko-chan will like this as a Christmas gift? It's shiny. She likes shiny things, right?"

"I think…"

"You think?"

"Well she's not really into jewelry that much. Try boxing gloves, skateboards, or roller blades. She loves sports."

"I see…" he sighed. "I wish I could do something more special for her. Somehow…so I could maybe…tell her…" he began to blush slightly but Nao got the idea.

"Just how much do you love my oneechan?" Nao asked curiously.

Tamaki was shocked by his question. He pondered for a while before he could answer and this was all he could say. "I don't know how to explain it but in only a few common words. I care for her a lot. Unfortunately…I don't think she feels the same way." His voice was low as his eyes turned away and became grief stricken.

"Awww!" he cooed. "That's sooo sweet. You love her so much. You're definietly a good match for my oneecha. I can tell you the perfect opportunity for you to share your feelings. Then obviously in the end she has to return those same feelings!" he said heartily.

Hope filled Tamaki's eyes. "How?!" He cried out. "HOW!? Tell me now!"

Nao replied with the exact plan he had told Hikaru.

Tamaki was burst into bounds of glee and happiness that he squeezed Nao tightly in a grateful hug to show all his gratitude. Afterwards he skipped back into the hosts' club with a wide smile on his face which kind of creeped out the rest of the guests inside. Though it wasn't long before Nao realized what he had done.

"This is going to be one heck of a party…" he mumbled and shrank away into the dark corner.

* * *

**Christmas Eve at the Minori Mansion**

So far everything was going well. Many of the guests socialized without any complaints, some at the laid out buffet, and most of the single ladies hung around the host members. But here Nao dressed as a gentleman for once in a dark evergreen tuxedo with a beautiful white flower tucked into his chest pocket. As for Reiko, she wore a sexy one-sleeved red top with a big bow and regular jeans. She really didn't like dressing up even for special occasions.

"Did you really have to wear that?" Nao asked as he walked up to his sister who was by the punch bowl of the buffet. "I mean you could've at least worn that skirt pretty I bought you for Christmas. Just for the holidays."

"Whatever," she retorted. "Can't wait for these people to leave my house."

"Our house," he corrected.

"No, my house. Just because you randomly showed up here one day and now live here doesn't mean it's your house. Who has to pay the rent, watch the workers, and keep guard of the house while dad is away on business trips?"

"You…"

"Exactly. Have you seen any the retarded host members?"

"Thought you will show some respect since you're still in it. Anyways yes I have. Honey-kun and Mori-san are over by the chocolate fountain…"

"Of course…" she looked over her shoulder to see Honey swimming in the fountain while Mori is trying to catch him. "Got to tell one of the maids to clean up after those two are done," she growled.

"The twins are showing off their charm in that space over there," he pointed out. "Haruhi-chan is mingling with the other girls here, Renge-chan is singing Karaoke, and I saw Kyouya-kun and Tamaki-kun awhile ago."

"Everyone's having a good time," Reiko murmured.

"You could too ya'know."

"Shut up. I know," she blushed. "I…I… not now that's all. We only have just begun the night."

Nao smiled. "I bet tonight you'll finally be with the one you admire most. Who might be…?"

"Like I'll tell you. I know you already read my diary," she pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah but you're always changing it. The person I mean, so I really don't know who."

"True. So we can be even I've been reading your diary as well oneesan," she smirked. Nao gasped and all his hair stood on ends. "I can't believe you had a crush on-!" Nao clasped her mouth shut quickly with his hand.

"Please don't say it out loud! I don't anymore I swear I don't!"

In response she chomped her teeth into his hand. He let go immediately and yelped out loud. Some of the guests stared at the Minori siblings with questionable looks.

"Uhhh there was a dead fly in my oneesan's cup he drank out of and then he got scared. Don't worry everyone new refreshments will be put out soon," she lied to explain his screaming. The guests resumed their activities. "Shush up will ya?"

Nao caressed his bitten hand and replied, "If you didn't have to bite me so hard."

"I knew you were gay but now your bi? I have the craziest oneesan in the whole world."

"Again the whole world doesn't need to know. Now to be even," he picked up a cup full of punch and splashed it on his sister's jeans.

"What the- you are so dead!" she shouted.

"Don't want to start a ruckus now, do we? As the oldest sibling of this family I demand you put on your new skirt!"

"No way. I am going to change into new jeans, that's all."

"I don't think so. I donated all your other clothing items to charity."

"By charity you mean Haruhi-san?"

"Yup."

"I hate you." She stormed by her brother angrily and headed for the staircase.

"Cheer up Rei Rei! It's the Christmas season," he shouted back to her. When she was completely gone he winked towards Hikaru, to signal the plan was a go. But…he didn't know where Tamaki was. "Oh well. His loss."

* * *

**sooo what do you think??? sorry about the late update but i've just ben sooo busy lately. i know i said this was going to be one chapter but then i decided, naaah. it'll be 2 instead! surprise! lol i like to keep the suspense going along. hahaha Reiko will end up with one of these guys and i'm the only one who knows who.**

**Now who will be at the balcony waiting for Reiko's arrival? Tamaki or Hikaru. Where is Tamaki anyway? Will Hikaru make it there first? Will Reiko and her new lover actually become a couple? Who will she end up with? Is Nao really gay? Of course. But bi, that's just random. Stay tuned.**


	16. Finale

**Ahem. Go ahead and be angry at me if you must cuz I must be the world's slowest updater. To be honest I kind of forgot about this story, hehe. So this final chapter might be a bit shorter than others so I can finally end this. Here we go.**

**Oh and i want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing my story! i really appriciate it! :)**

"Is everything all set?" Tamaki asked.

"Confirmed," responded Kyouya through his headset. "Minori residence lay just beneath us. Do you see the target?"

"Yes, I see her at the balcony," Tamaki was caught up in a daze and blushed lightly as he stared down at his lover. "Wow…pretty."

"Ahem, Tamaki?" Tamaki glanced back at Kyouya was sitting in the cockpit steering the helicopter. "Are you sure you want to proceed with this? If you ask me its remarkably…stupid."

"I've been planning this all afternoon and I'm not going to back down now since we're already god knows how many feet up high."

"Whatever you say, Tamaki. Parachute ready?"

"Check."

"Second parachute ready?"

"Check."

"Positioned correctly?"

"I guess I am…"

"Again you're sure you want to-"

"I'm going! See ya and Merry Christmas!" Instantly Tamaki lunged out of the helicopter's side door and began plummeting down towards the deck of his beloved leaving behind Kyouya alone by himself.

"_He's probably going to kill himself seeing as it is his first time parachuting," _thought Kyouya. Afterwards he decided he'd join the rest of the Hosts at he party.

Outside, standing on the balcony was a confused Reiko. The only reason she stood there waiting was because her older brother announced he would present his gift to her there. She wondered vaguely about what it could be. To her she thought it'd be something very ridiculous, something she wouldn't use or need, like a dress.

But while staring up at the stars she noticed something fallings towards the balcony. Also with some terrified screaming descending along with it. It continued falling and falling and falling until it finally crashed upon the balcony. She covered her eyes with her hands to avoid looking at whatever fell.

"Hey," said a voice. Slowly she dropped her hands by her side and spun around. She smiled, as did her unexpected visitor.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Are you all right senpai?" said a worried female voice. Footsteps followed after him and attempted to help him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. No need to worry about me, my love!" declared Tamaki. He was able to free himself from the tangles of the parachute and ended up on his knees and hands. _"Hold up!"_ he shouted in his mind. _"She just called me senpai."_

Once he got a clear view of the person who came to his aid, his eyes widened with much surprise.

"H-Haruhi?"

"Not thought you'd expected to see, huh?" she said, wearing a simple dress with the season's colors and a red clip in her hair.

"I-I th-thought…"

Haruhi giggled and then her expression changed into a more serious form. "You really are an idiot. If you wanted to meet with Reiko-san she's on the balcony across from here." She lifted her hand and pointed out from the deck they were on to another deck across the mansion where Reiko and Hikaru stood. "You rich people sure have a lot of balcony's to your fancy homes."

"B-but Kyouya…"

"So unreliable concerning to directions."

Embarrassed Tamaki remained on the floor, unmoving, and looked at the ground in dismay. Out of the blue a hand appeared in front of him. Haruhi bent down reaching out her hand. "Let me help you. You're going to soil your suit." He took it graciously and repositioned his stance to look out at Reiko and Hikaru. They were snuggled close together, almost as if they were about to kiss.

"You know," spoke up Haruhi, who stood by him and also stared at the couple across from them. "If you really love her then you should care most about her happiness. Look at her, Reiko-san has never been happier."

"You're right," Tamaki murmured. "I guess fate didn't want us to be together."

"Get over yourself, senpai. This has nothing to do with fate. Now you can live out the rest of your dreams and start off new."

"Or start back to the beginning."

"What?"

Tamaki chuckled lightly. "Never mind. Reiko-chan's debt is almost finished."

"Yeah. I'm assuming that she'll want to quit the Host Club but still will come by for visits. After all, everyone is friends with each other now."

"Haruhi…" A light stream of pink ran over his face. He seized Haruhi's shoulders and made it so they faced each other. "You…I..."

"I'm not going anywhere. You don't need to worry." She shook off his grip and headed towards the door back inside. Besides, I have nothing else better to do. Let's meet up with the others."

* * *

"So you're my surprise, huh? I actually like this gift," teased Reiko with her arms around Hikaru's neck.

"You're not mad?" asked Hikaru. His arms were around her waist and slow danced somewhat awkwardly because Reiko constantly kept stepping on his feet so they just swung from side to side.

"Why would I be?"

"I don't know. I just thought…"

"Don't be shy. If we're gonna work this out then you really need to speak up!"

"I thought you were most likely expecting Tamaki."

"He's okay just too much Tamaki in him."

"Heh, well then. I like you a lot."

"So do I." they remained quiet for a few moments. "Should we…umm…kiss or something?"

Hikaru blushed madly. How could she say that so easily? "Actually…" he remembered when Nao mentioned the mistletoe. "Since its Christmas Eve and all…to make it more traditional."

Suddenly a small sprig of mistletoe floated down and stopped when it was just a few inches above their heads. Hikaru and Reiko both looked up and saw the it was a tied to a fishing line, which was connected to a fishing pole which was held by Honey with Mori standing beside him. Those two leaned out over the window and gazed happily down at the other two.

"It's okay! You two can kiss now!" Honey shouted. The couple blushed and Reiko really didn't feel like having a small audience watch them to see their first kiss.

"Wha-" Reiko ready to burst out screaming. But before she could continue to react Hikaru gently cupped her face in his hands, gesturing to be quiet so they can have their moment. And they did.

* * *

**And that's it. i wanted to end this quickly so i ended it here. its short, yes, but it has everything you need to know basically. **

**Here's some info something like an epilogue in quick note style:**

**Tamaki and Haruhi are working it out together**

** Hikaru and Reiko are officialy a couple**

**and the others resume with their regular lives. **

**Oh and for Nao, he just likes one of the girls who visits the host club a lot but when she found out that he's a crossdresser...well, it doesnt run as smoothly. lol**

**Bye, bye!**

* * *


End file.
